Going to Prom with a Stranger?
by mz.un.predict.able
Summary: Rachel a quiet teen with friends and enemies who has a small dilemma:Will she ask a total stranger to Prom to save her reputation? Or will she be ruined in attempt to keep what little dignity she has? Decisions,decisions...and only THREE days to make it
1. The Dress

**Going to the Prom with a Stranger?  
**_**Mz.un.predict.able  
o7.1o.o6** _

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters. I thank Elizabeth Craft's story/book for inspiration.  
**Pairings**: Richard and Rachel, Kori and Roy, Terra and Garfield, Victor and Karen  
**Rating**: Teen reading  
**Genre**: Romance and Humour and a little bit of Drama, but what's highschool without it?  
**Summary**: Rachel a quiet teen with friends and enemies has a small dilemma: Will she ask a total stranger to the Prom to save her reputation? Or willshe beruined in attemptto keep what little dignity she has?Decisions, decisions... and only THREE days to make it...

* * *

**Chapter One  
The Dress  
**(_Rachel's POV_)

* * *

_**Location**: Cafe - 3:00 pm  
Cafe - The place in which Rachel works for extra money._

I looked out the window for the nth time looking at the gorgeous violet, strapless prom dress that the Macy's Boutique mannequine was wearing. The dress was so hypnotizing it took a lot for me just to sit still in my register instead of running over to Macy's Boutique to buy it. I don't even know what I'm going to do once I have it in my possesion it's not like that dress is going to make me go to the Prom.

I hate social events, their pointless, you just go in drink large amounts of punch dosed with tons of sugar, talk/chit-chat and dance a little and then you leave. How much fun could that be?

I'd rather babysit the Howard (fraternal) twins, or watch movies while eating chocolate covered raisins, than dance in some big social event called the Prom.

But no matter how much I hate social evets that dress was really alluring and mysteriously calling my name, I was even thinking about going to the Prom in it as long as I had it.

_**-CHIME-**_

I heard the bell at the entrance, that notifies me of a customer's arrival and when I gazed from the dress to the entrance I saw my two best friends, Terra and Kori.

I smiled from behind the counter as they came towards me. "What took you guys so long?" I asked.

Terra rolled her eyes and jokingly glared and pointed at Kori, "She dragged me to ALL the shops because of the Mall's sidewalk sale, apparently France didn't have such big sales like this."

Kori innocently smiled and shrugged, "Well it is true friends Rachel and Terra, France does not have this BIG of a sale, but I am sorry."

I just laughed, my friends are so strange, but that's probably because Kori was a French exchange student who just came here last year and still isn't use to the "ways of the Americans" as she says and Terra is just so random, but I loved them anyways.

"Well can I get anything for you to drink ladies?" I asked in a fake French accent.

Terra laughed, and answered, "_Oui mademoiselle_ (Yes miss) I would like ze Caramel Cappuccino, _s'il vous plais _(please)."

I laughed along with them as Kori (with an actual real French accent) replied, "_Mademoiselle, Je choisis le cappuccino de francais vanille, s'il vous plais _(Miss, I choose the French vanilla cappuccino, please)."

We laughed so hard everyone was staring at us. I just nodded, replying with a, "_Oui mademoiselle _(Yes miss), coming right up!"

I then walked to the back room making their drinks still hearing the laughter of Terra and Kori ringing throughout the cafe.

* * *

_**Location**: Cafe - 3:15 pm  
Cafe - In the booth of the cafe; Rachel's shift had just ended._

I sat down after paying for the drinks, my friends were already happily sipping on their drinks as I sat down.

I wasn't really paying attention to their conversation, I looked like I was but I was just staring at **the dress** across the cafe. Terra noticed this and sighed.

"You've been admiring that dress for weeks Rae!" Terra exclaimed.

"Yes friend Raven, friend Terra is correct, why do you not go buy the dress and wear it to the Prom?" Kori inquired.

Terra agreed by nodding. I sighed and looked at them and explained, "I don't want to go to the Prom! I don't have a date and I don't have enough money for that dress! Jennifer will never allow me to owe her how ever much that dress cost!." (Jennifer is my boss).

Terra clicked her tongue and shook her head, "Excuses, excuses, Rachel you'll never enjoy life if you always have to control everything you do and plan every step!"

Kori nodded but got an idea, "Friend Rachel, if you do not wish to buy the dress in pleasure of attending the Prom then why not just try out the dress for the pleasure of wearing it? If you don't wish to buy it then there is no harm."

Terra looked at Kori shocked, my face probably mirrored hers because in actual truth (though I hate to admit it) her plan is brilliant. We must've looked really funny because Kori burstout laughing, she laughed so hard she fell off her chair clutching her stomach.

I laughed along with her and then so did Terra, after calming down a bit, Terra smiled her big grin and dragged me out of the Cafe and into Macy's Boutique.

* * *

_**Location**: Macy's Boutique - 3:17 pm  
Macy's Boutique - Rachel is going to try on the dress._

She went up to Macy herself and asked, "Hello Macy could you do my friend here a favour?"

Macy looked up from her work and smiled at Terra and answered, "Sure Terra, what would your friend like?"

Terra smiled sweetly and questioned, "Could Rachel try on that violet dress that the mannequin is wearing?"

Macy nodded smiling all the while informing us how much the dress cost, "This dress used to be expensive, but because of the sidewalk sale, I'll give it to you for $125, that's about a 25 percentdiscount, you interested?"

Terra smiled and replied, "Let's see her fit the dress before we think of buying it."

Macy nodded and answered, "Okay... here's an empty dressing room. There you go Rachel."

I can't believe Terra just did that, goodness Terra's like a woman on a mission, taking any assignment and not giving up until she's accomplished her task. Sometimes it's really helpful at other times (like this one) it's annoying.

I put the dress over my head and zipped it up, to my surprise it's a perfect fit. I looked at myself, I gasped, must've been pretty loud,becauseKori exclaimed,"What is it friend Rachel? Does it not fit?"

"No Kor, in fact its the opposite...it fits just fine..." I explained.

"In other words Kor she looks fabulous, so get out of here Rae!" Terra shouted.

"NO! I'm not going out there in this!" I yelled, a little too loud again because Macy came running in saying, " What is the matter Rachel, doesn't it fit? Come on out please let me see what's wrong."

Terra answered for/threatened me, "No Macy nothing's wrong with the dress but there is something wrong with the one currently wearing it. Rachel get out here now or I'll come in there myself and drag you out!."

I sighed, there is no stopping a woman on a mission, she's determined and will not give up at all. I gave in and opened the dressing room door. They all gasped, Terra glared at me, getting the message I stood straight and sashayed for them, I even did a little twirl (kind of) loving the way the skirt felt around my body.

Macy smiled but got called away to the register, "My goodness Rachel you look magnificent, in that dress you should really get it! I'm sorry but I better go."

I looked myself at the mirror again and sighed. I really did look good in the dress, but buy it? What am I going to use it for? I can't go to the Prom without a date.

Terra smiled and Kori clapped.

Then suddenly there was cough coming from behind me, I turned and saw a really handsome boy. Then I looked down where I felt a tug, there was a little girl attached to his hand. At first I thought it was his, but then the boy was about my age and really attractive so I figured it was his sister.

"Yes, how may I help you?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows and putting on my most drop dead gorgeous smiles.

The guy had dark blue eyes and black hair with a perfect face that accentuated his eyes. But there was one thing that bothered Rachel, the boy had covered his beautiful eyes with a pair of sunglasses.

"I uhm... was wondering where the little girl's section was." The boy stated.

"Oh...well, I'm not sure you'll find anything in here to fit her but you could try La Senza Girls." I informed him.

He smiled in gratitude and thanked me.

I just nodded and turned back to my friends, or uhm friend, Kori was gone.

"Uh... where's Kori?" I asked Terra.

"Oh she went to go find a pair of shoes to match the dress, and here she comes now, oh and by the way that guy was really cute." Terra said.

Terra can sure talk a lot in a small amount of time.

"Here you go friend Rachel, a wonderful pair of the shoes that will match the dress." Kori said smiling.

I slipped on the shoes and I looked at myself again, I kind of looked like a Cinderella. I smiled but shook the thought out of my head it was impossible I look that good.

Then the most annoying voice screeched into my ear, "Oh my god it's the three ugly witches. WItch number one wearing the dress, why don't you save those dresses for people who are actually going to the prom with **a date**?" Kitten Moth screeched.

I **hate** that girl!

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

_Dear Reader,  
Thank you for reading my story  
Please do leave a review.  
I hope you enjoyed this story/chapter_

_Yours Truly,  
**mz.un.predict.able**_


	2. The Challenge

**Going to Prom with a Stranger?  
_Mz.un.predict.able  
o7.11.o6_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans characters. Thank you Elizabeth Craft for the inspiration.  
**Recap**: Kitten Moth entered the (scene) boutique insulting Rachel and Rachel's last thought?_ I **hate** that girl. _

* * *

**Chapter Two  
The Challenge  
**(_Rachel's POV_)

_

* * *

**Location**: Macy's Boutique - 3:30 pm  
Macy's Boutique - A showdown; Kitten Moth vs. Rachel Roth and friends (Roth and Moth rhyme! haha)_

Terra glared at Kitten Moth and replied, "I'm sorry to disappoint you Kitten, but Rachel does have a date to the Prom!"

I was in shock. _Shit why'd she do that now I'll never live this down!_ But seeing as Kitten was right there, I just glared at her. _I'll deal with Terra later._

Kitten glared back and answered, "Oh sure, I bet your date is your cousin maybe even an older brother! Haha!" Kitten's screeching laughter made my ears bleed (not literally of course but close enough).

My blood was boiling, and I bet my face was really red (well as red as a pale faced girl can get), anyway I almost punched the lights out of that girl when Kori grabbed my arm and pointed randomly to the entrance/exit of the store. Then she said, "There is the date of Rachel, she will go to the Prom with **him**."

Both Kitten and I looked to the direction in which I was pointing to (with the help of Kori), I gaped, I was pointing at **him**!

Him just happened to be the cute (really hot) boy who had the sunglasses and the little sister. _Damn why him!_

Kitten stared at him and almost drooled but glared at me and said, "Oh yea prove it!"

I gulped. _Quick make up some excuse Rachel, come on you can do it... argh I'm going crazy I'm starting to talk to myself... hmm...I got it_!

I glared at her, "He just came by to check me out in my dress," I then turned to him (as he exited the store) and waved, "Bye, see you later!" _Please turn around and respond... please! _

He looked back at me (confused) and said, "Uh.. Bye!" He left as he semi-waved back. I sighed in relief, _thank the heavens!_

I glared at Kitten and said, "See there's your proof, anything else, because I need to leave and buy this dress." I said sickeningly sweet as I could.

Kitten glared back (but thank goodness decided not to follow the dude to see if I was actually telling the truth), "Fine, I don't find anything interesting in here anyways... See you at the Prom, that is if he really is your date."

I glared at her as she left and then turned to my friends (menacingly hehe :).

"Terra...Kori...What did you just do!" I asked in a dangerously low voice.

I saw them both gulped I almost let out a (an evil) smirk but stopped myself this was a serious matter at hand.

Terra was able to recover first, "Dude! Uh...we did that for your own good AND we couldn't let her insult you!" She said making the best excuse she could think of.

Kori exclaimed, "Friend Rachel please forgive our immaturity! But enemy Kitten was being a witch! Wait... that is not the word... friend Terra what is that word you use to describe enemy Kitten that you informed me means female dog but not in a good way?"

I almost laughed but Ijust glared at them and went back into the dressing room to change back into my normal clothes. I can't believe we just did that!

Kori gulped (again) and then asked, "What do we do now?"

Terra sighed, "I have no idea... we don't even know what the guy's name is OR what school he goes to!"

I banged my head against the door repeatedly asking myself, "What have I done? What have I done? ..."

_No seriously what have I done to deserve this kind of punishment! Argh... and I was so happy with the last weeks of school! Now I can't even show my face! I can't hate my friends they were only tryng to help... I hate Kitten Moth she's such a... "witch" as Kori says._ I sighed sadly.

Terra and Kori comforted me and said, "It's okay Rae, it'll be fine, we'll figure something out we promise you..."

"She probably will not even remember this friend Rae..." Kori said though we all knew that was never going to happen.

I just sighed. _Pfft... like Kitten Moth would forget something like this_, _it's her chance to humiliate me, it's her payback for what I did a few weeks ago_. ( I gave her a broken nose infront of half the senior population.) _Haha those were good times._

Lucky for Terra she had a loving boyfriend (she gained when she was humiliated in front of a lot of people by Kitten.), Garfield Logan, he is a pretty laid-back kind of guy he's nice and pretty funny. Terra loves him very much and he loves her just as much she loves him. They were perfect for eachother.

Kori was lucky as well, she didn't exactly "love", love her date (she has yet to experience it), but she did atleast have one, his name is Roy Harper, he is such a jerk but to Kori he's a perfect gentleman, I think he really, really likes her.

I sighed, _how am I ever going to get myself out of this?_

In less then 15 minutes my once semi-peaceful life has turned **chaotic**!

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

_Dear Reader,  
Thank you for your reviews and for your time in reading my story and writing your reviews__  
I am truly appreciative of your comments (good or bad).  
Thank you and I shall update as soon as I possibly can  
I hope you enjoyed the story/chapter _

_Truly Yours,  
**Mz.un.predict.able :)**_


	3. Mystery Man

**Going to Prom with a Stranger?  
_Mz.un.predict.able  
o7.12.o6 _**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters and I'd like to thank Elizabeth Craft for inspiration.  
**Recap:** Terra and Kori tried to "help" Rachel by telling Kitten Moth the resident 'witch' that she was going to the Prom with a complete stranger aka Mystery Man. While they figure out a plan ... let's take a look at this mystery man shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Mystery Man  
**(_Richard's POV_)

* * *

_Mystery Man aka Richard Grayson  
**Location**: Mall Map - 3:40 pm  
Mall Map - Richard is trying to find La Senza Girls_

"Rich have you found it yet?"My sister whined while tugging the at the hem of my shirt and at the same time examining her nails.

"Could you hold on a second? This map is a little confusing," I asked. _Sheesh who knew little sisters could be such drama queens?_

I sighed giving up hope of ever finding that store or the "perfect" dress for Destiny. I looked at her, while she was intently looking at the map as if she could understand it herself.

Then Destiny sighed and slapped her forehead as if she figured out the answer to the bonus question (which is usually impossible) on one of my Math Tests...

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the map again. I sighed and said, "Destiny, I can't find it! Please let's just go buy that dress in that other shop." _I'm really tired, who knew 12 year old girls could fuss over such little things as the "perfect" dress on their first dance?_

"Rich as much as I repect you and admire your intelligence but sometimes you can be really stupid, but I guess I can't blame you, you do look horrible..." Destiny started.

"What are you talking about Destiny?"I exclaimed._I can't believe she's calling me stupid_.

"I'm talking about the fact that La Senza Girls store was staring right at your face." Destiny pointed out.

I looked at the map and found the store and it was labelled pretty big and readable, a stupid man could even find it...

I sighed and groaned, _great I'll never hear the end of this!_

"As much as I'd love to rub this in your face I can see your distracted and tired, so... spill." Destiny said understandingly.

I looked at her as if she grew another head, _who the hell replaced my 12 year old sister with some phsyco shrink?_

I sighed and said, "Nothing, I'm just really tired and I would really like to go home now."

Destiny looked at me questioningly with a hint of concern but shrugged it away and smiled, "Not a chance brother, we still got to find my "perfect" dress, I wish I had as much luck as that nice and beautiful stranger you talked to today." She sighed heavinly and dragged me in the direction of the store.

* * *

_**Location**: Mall - 4:00 pm  
Mall - Richard and Destiny are heading towards the La Senza Girls store._

As Destiny dragged me, she looked at me mischief and curiosity glowing in her eyes, "I saw the way that girl was looking at you Richard! Someoneiscrushing on you!"

I looked at her strangely, "What girl?"

"Don't pretend you don't know, the girl at the dress shop, she was staring at you and giving you that smile, which by the way is really pretty and the fact that she was checking you out." Destiny said in a tone that made her sound smarter than she really is.

I shook my head at her observations and laughed, "No one was checking me out OR staring at me Star, and she probably practiced that smile in the mirror everyday."

Destiny just sighs and looks at me like I'm the world's biggest idiot, "You don't notice these things because you're a guy, and you're even worst because you're an **ignorant** guy!"

I glared at her but dropped the conversation because she became starry-eyed once she saw the store and she grabbed every dress, she could get her hands on that she thought looked good.

* * *

_**Location**: La Senza Girl's Dressing Room - 4:30 pm  
Dressing Rooms: Destiny (only one in there) tries on dresses (showing her brother) in attempt to find the "perfect one"._

I sighed, _we've been in here for how long?_ I looked at my watch it glared back at me reading in red; 4:31 pm.

_God how long is this going to take?_

"Are you thinking about that girl?" Destiny asked from behind the dressing room door.

"No!" I yelled back.

"Now you will be!" She replied.

I glared at the door because she was right. _Damn her..._

Well thinking about the girl she was pretty hot... There was something familiar about one of the other girls. I yawned, _God this is taking forever!_

"OH MY GOD!" Destiny exclaimed.

I got out of my semi-sleeptranceand ran to her dresseing room door banging on it, "Destiny, Destiny! Are you okay! Oh my God Destiny I'm coming in!" I totally freaked out, horrible things are running through my head as I was about to tear the door down the door.

But before I could, Destiny opened the door with a huge grin and an amazing dress (well as amazinga dresscan get on a 12 year old). "I found the **perfect** dress!" She proclaimed.

I sighed, " God, Destiny you scared the shit out of me!" I exclaimed.

She just laughed and smiled, she didn't care, she just found her perfect dress to her first dance. (Dress description: dazzling shade of blue, an off shoulder dress that was perfect fit on the upper body and slightly loose afterwards.)

I glared at her but at least our shopping trip was done!

* * *

_**Location**: The Wayne Household (Living Room) - 8:00 pm  
Living Room - The Wayne's (plus Richard)sat in their living room after dinner._

We sat in the living room, Dad helping Destiny with her homework and me on my laptop trying to work on a paper that's due in a couple of weeks.

I never usually finish my homework at this time because my mind seems to wander a lot...

---

_**Location**: Richard's Mind - 8:01 pm  
Richard's Mind - He's thinking about his past._

My mother, Sheila Carter Wayne, the only woman that the cold-hearted business man Bruce Wayne ever loved, died a year ago from Luekimia.

NowSheila wasn't really my biological mother, she and Bruce (my Dad) were my foster parents.

I don't remember much about my real parents, all I know is that they perished in a circus accident. The only memory I have of that trajic time was of a bright and burning tent.

After that Bruce and Sheila, my mother and father took me in as one of their own, and about three years later, they got their own, on April 29 little Destiny Wayne had entered the world and 6 year old mini-me was nothing but excited.

Then five years later, little 8 year old Destiny and young 14 year old mini-me found out our mother was diagnosed with Luekemia... it broke our little hearts and we cried together for a long time.

After three years of fighting the cancer, my mother died.

I remembered how our life was afterwards... everyday Destiny and I had to go to councelling. We stopped going to it once Destiny was able to recover, she was the first to move on between the three of us.

My Dad was like a ghost, he ate, he worked, he slept and he breathed but that was all he ever did, he never talked to us, he talked to his emplyees and other business companies, but the shine in his eyes and the love he showed was gone. It was as if he died as well, he was just a robot living in a man's body.

To shake him out of his robotic routines it took my grandparents and Destiny ( I helped too) combined to help him cope with the loss of our mother and help him move on with his life without feeling regrets, remorse, faults and sadness whenever he wanted to be happy.

_So Destiny and Dad recovered... but have I?_

I guess so, but I've become very distant, I hardly talk to anyone at school besides Victor andI don't eventell him everything. I keep all my emotions inside because I needed to be strong for my family, they were suffering and they needed someone strong to lean on.

The last words I heard my mother say to me were:

"Robin (only she calls me that) take care of your father and Destiny, they need you at a time like this, but most importantly I want you to take care of yourself, I love you Robin and nothing will ever change that, I want you all to be happy so please don't be too sad when I'm gone, I'll come back in my spirit and watch over all of you. I want all of you to move on with your lives, I'm not saying you should forget me but enjoy life, don't let me stop you from doing that **ever**. Got that Robin? And remember I love you."

I remember, that I cried for days when she said that, I thought my mother was giving up on life and that she wanted to die. But I was wrong, the day that my mother died, the doctor said that we should be proud of her, she had lasted five days longer than she should have, she fought the cancer with everything she had, but the doctor said that it was just her time.

I felt proud to be a son of that kind of woman, she was a loving and caring wife and mother and I loved her deeply. Butthat didn't mean I cried when she was gone andthat I hated God for doing that... laterI understoodwhy God wanted her and I went back to Church because that was whatmy Mom would've wanted and I felt safe there...

That all happened a year ago and it always feels like it just happened yesterday.

---  
_**Location**: Wayne Household - Living Room - 9:00 pm  
Living Room - Richard deep in thought; Destiny sent to bed and Bruce watching his son intently started to have a conversation with him._

"Son, are you okay?" My Dad asked as I got back into reality.

I shook my head and responded, "Oh yea I'm fine Dad."

He smiled at me and questioned, "What were you thinking about? That girl in the mall perhaps?"

"No. Destiny's been talking about me hasn't she?" I said accusingly.

Speaking of those girls... NOW I remember where I've seen one of them... it was in the Cancer Ward's Waiting Room! I remember now, there was a red-headed girl about my age, weeping and sobbing after just finding out that her mother had cancer...I wonder how she and her mother are doing... I really feel her pain...Oh well I guess I'll never know.

My Dad just laughed, I like it when he laughs it brightens up the whole mood, "Well yes, your sister has been talking to me, but she's just worried about you Dick, you're hardly ever out of the house and when you are it's usually with her or your Guys' Night out with Victor every Thursday night. She's worried about you."

I shook my head (at the nickname) and said, "She's also worried about her reputation, she wants me out of the house because her friends are going to talk."

My father just grinned at me and responded, "We're both worried and concerned, come on Dick you got to admit you need to be out more, how about you hook up with that girl she seems nice enough to me."

I shook my head and said, "I'm never going to see her again Dad so why bother?"

Bruce just shook his head and replied with wise words, "Never say never Dick."

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

_Dear Readers,  
Thank you for your generous words and compliments  
They are much appreciated  
I am glad you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it  
I will update as soon as I possibly can and I hope you continue on enjoying my story  
Your reviews are very much appreciated  
Thank you! _

_Yours Truly,  
**Mz.un.predict.able **_


	4. Big Brother

**Going to Prom with a Stranger?  
Mz.un.predict.able  
o7.14.o6**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters. I would like to thank Elizabeth Craft for inspiration.  
**Recap:** Richard and his Dad (Bruce Wayne) were having a conversation which ended with Bruce saying, "Never say never." To Dick (hehe... I'm so immature :P)

* * *

**Chapter Four  
****Big Brother  
**(Rachel, Author's POV)

* * *

_**Location**: Cafe - 3:00 pm  
Cafe - Rachel is waiting for herfriends to pickher up after her shift (it ends at 3:05 pm)._

Rachel sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon. She was anxiously waiting for her friends...

Drumming her fingers to the music playing in the room and at the same time taking orders and typing prices of the demanding customers can really increase your agitation... well in Raven's case it shot through the roof, she was past agitated.

She didn't get any sleep at all last night, she had one of the hardest shift (afternoons are really busy for the Cafe) and it was employee evaluation day...

So mix all that together; she was tired, annoyed, agitated and really paranoid... in short Rachel needed help.

_Five more minutes, come on Rachel you can make it! Just five more minutes... God I really need help... I'm talking to myself again! _Rachel thought, you see even she admitted she needs help... well were just about to find how much help she needs...

**-Tap, tap-**

Someone was tapping Rachel on the shoulder. Now normally she would turn around and ask what they wanted... but these aren't normal circumstances. She was in a sleepy daze, she was annoyed, she was agitated and she was paranoid.

What I'm trying to say is...

Once Rachel felt the tap, she got a quick jolt into reality andin a really fast motion, Rachel screamed,she jumped on the counter and was about to punch the lights out of her "so called" attacker.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the occuring scene.

"Rachel, oh my God, would you please chill out!" Jennifer (Rachel's boss) yelled.

The customers sweat dropped, most of them were regulars so they were kind of used to these events but that didn't stop them from being curios and watching and listening to the scene.

Rachel hopped off the counter and neatly smoothed out her rumpled shirt, fixed her hair and bowed her head in apology, saying sorry like crazy.

Then there was complete silence, like one of those scenes where you can hear a cricket out of no where, or the one where a piece of paper or tumbleweed passes through the scene. That's how silent it was, in that Cafe.

Then unexpectedly, Jennifer starts laughing, in the beginning it was a giggle, then it became a chuckle and then she fell on the floor rolling and howling in laughter. She was laughing like a crazy hyena. (I can actually imagine Jinx doing that...)

Now imagine yourself in Kori and Terra's shoes; you enter into the Cafe that your best friend works at, to pick her up from her recently ended shift.

You enter into the Cafe to find a completely silent room with nothing but the crazy laughter coming from your best friend's eccentric boss. Along with the completely stunned and shocked face of your friend...

Now, tell me... what would you do?

Well Terra and Kori, well being... Terra and Kori did the most logical thing they could think of...they laughed. Not just the normal pointing and laughing thing either, oh no they were on the floor rolling and laughing, joining Rachel's boss.

Rachel heard them and glared._ I hate my life. _Rachel thought bitterly. Poor Rachel.

The customers just laughed along and soon the whole Cafe was in a laughing atmosphere.

---

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

Jennifer who was on the floor laughing grasped the counter. And soon the laughter died down, (there was still people laughing and Jennifer was stilllaughing too).

Jennifer was breathing hard combined with her laughing fit made it harder for her to breathe.

"-GASP- HAHAHAHA -GASP- -COUGH, COUGH- Okay... okay I'm done." Jennifer gasped.

"Took you a while." Rachel said glaring at her and tapping her foot with her arms crossed across her chest.

Kori and Terra grasped the counter too and struggled to stand up as their laughter died down, "Were -haha- done too -haha-."

Rachel sighed and turned to Jennifer, "What did you want?"

Jennifer stopped and turned serious, "Oh, well I just wanted to mention that you passed your evaluation and that you paid quarter of your debt."

Rachel gave a small smiled and nodded, "Well I'm out Jinx, see you later." Rachel waved and walked to the door leaving Jennifer fuming, "I told you not to call me that!"

Rachel just stuck her tongue out and left with her friends. _Serves her right._ Rachel thought feeling even.

* * *

_**Location**: Mall's FoodCourt - 3:15 pm  
Food Court - Rachel and her friends discuss about thecurrent situation: How to find the Mystery Man._

Rachel sighed, "Okay down to business, did you find him?"

Terri and Kori looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry Rachel, we haven't found him, in fact we looked in EVERY shop twice!"

Kori added, "Oui (_yes_), friend Rachel, we have even done the split up to see if he was on the other side while we were not. But sadly we have not found him. I am even sadder to inform you that I am not really sure what this mysterious man looks like, I have only seen the side of his head and the back..."

Rachel sighed frustrated. She combed through her hair with her hand and banged her head on the table, "This is hopeless, hopeless..."

Terra sighed and said, "Come on girl we'll find him... eventually, we,I mean **you**can't give up."

"Oui (_yes_), friend Rachel we shall find him, maybe not in this particular mall but we shall find him." Kori said reassuringly.

Rachel sighed and closed her eyes, she calmed down and then she looked at her friends, "We have to find him, it's the only way to get out of this mess, we got to find him and then I have to ask him to the Prom!"

"That's the spirit, come on, we'll look here one more time and then we'll look at other local places where guys might hang out even the little girl hang-outs if he likes spending time with his sister!" Terra exclaimed.

And so that's what happened with newly found encouragement Rachel and her friends spent the whole afternoon in search for her mystery man.

But they had no luck and their search came up empty handed, and Rachel came home frustrated, Kori guilty and Terra disappointed.

They had only**two** more days to find him...

* * *

_**Location**: Roth Household; Rachel's Bedroom - 8:00 pm  
Rachel's Bedroom - Rachel takes out her frustration in her room_. 

Music blasted to the loudest notch (lucky for her family, her walls are soundproof) with a frustrated Rachel screaming into her pillow. Her room was a cluttered mess; clothes were everywhere, textbooks littered the floor and basically it looked like a bomb exploded in her room (literally).

There was a knock on her door thatRachel didn't hear.

**-BANG, BANG-**

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rachel called out.

**-BANG, BANG-**

Rachel sighed, turned off her music and opened her door.

She glared at her visitor.

"What did you want!" She said angrily.

The visitor leaned on the side of her door with a smirk on his face.

"Just wondering what's bothering you." Her brother (the visitor) answered.

"I am FINE!" Rachel growled.

"OH sure you are, and your room's just going through phase?" He said smirking.

Rachel growled defensely and asked, "What do you care?"

Rachel crossed her arms and glared.

Raymond (Rachel's brother's name), crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow as if questioning her authority and replied, "I am your brother after all and I care about my sister."

"Last time you said that and I told you what happened, you showed the picture to your friends and then they photocopied it and placed it all over school! What makes you trustworthy this time?" Rachel questioned angrily while raising her own eyebrow showing him that she was **not** in the mood.

"Touche, little sister but that was five years ago! How was I supposed to know Bryan had a crush on you and just was stupid enough to get your attention in that way? And it was just a little hair cut disaster..." Raymond replied, "Besides, Mom and Dad are BORING me to death about their news update, I need better news then 'Mr. O'Ryan got a raise last week' or what Mom's new recipe of the week is!"

Rachel sighed, she opened the door wider and let Raymond inside.

Rachel collapsed on her bed and said, "My problem is just some drama at school."

"Oh but that's the best part, I love highschool drama, College is too serious to have any of it." Raymond said smiling, "So what the situation? Life or Death of your social life? OR I can't believe she did that! OR the infamous I need a revenge plan, drama?"

Raymond was what you called the popular kid, he craved attention and he loved getting the spotlight, he was modest about his abilities but never failed to rub his skills on the field and court on the opposing team. Raymond was the star quarterback of the Jump City High Titans football team and also the Titans captain and star point guard on the basketball team. You see Raymond didn't seek drama, drama sought after him.

Raymond being the most popular guy at school he had to deal with the jealous and the obsessed. So if you wanted advice about stuff especially highschool drama he's the bet brother you should find.

Rachel didn't think so though, in fact she was the less popular one, she preffered to be alone, she wore lots of baggy clothes and got the title Ice Queen in her freshmen years. Rachel hated attention but she was a jock, it was gene that couldn't skip a generation.

Rachel just sighed and said, "...Life or Death of my social life... but it's not that big of a deal."

Raymond smirked, "Your right, it's not, but since your in highschool and your living the life, it **is** a big deal, so care to tell me the details of your prob-" Raymond stopped himself, he was looking around the room while he spoke and he stopped when he saw the pretty shade of violet hanging in Rachel's closet.

"Is that what I think it is?" Raymond asked surprised.

"Yes... it is a Prom dress." Rachel said, "I spent more than my weekly salary paying for that dress! And I'm not even sure I can wear it!"

"Is this dress what got you into the problem in the first place?" Raymond asked curious.

"Yea... it was just so hard to resist trying on that dress, I just couldn't fight it." Rachel said, "Especially when Terra and Kori were pestering me about it, I couldn't help myself."

"So what happened next? Kitten Moth saw you in it?" Raymond asked.

"I swear it's like you read my mind or something." Rachel glared but continued, "Yea, she did and when she saw me in it she was all like, "Save the dress for people who are actually going to a prom with a date, Roth," I hate her so much!"

Raymond smirked, "Let me guess what happened next, you told her that you had a date to the dance, but you don't and you have only two days to find one?"

Rachel glared at him and sighed, "There's a catch."

"What is it?" Raymond asked curious.

"I told and showed her who my supposed date was ..." Rachel said and continued, "And I don't know who he is...basically what I'm saying is, he's a stranger...and I only have two days to find out who he is, locate him and then ask him to the Prom."

Raymond looked at her wide-eyed and in shock..."Woah... now that is what I call drama..."

"Well are you going to help me or what?" Rachel asked eyebrow raised.

"Well ... all I know is that you need a good plan and I think I might have one..." Raymond said, "It's a small shot with a small chance of succeeding but it's a chance right?"

"I'll take it!" Rachel agreed, "I need all the help and feedback I can get!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

_Dear Readers,  
Thank you for your reviews  
They are much appreciated.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter  
I will try to update as soon as possible  
Please review and Thank you if you do :) _

_Yours Truly,  
**Mz.un.predict.able**_


	5. The Plan

**Going to Prom with a Stranger?  
_Mz.un.predict.able  
o7.18.o6_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters. I thank Elizabeth Craft for inspiring me.  
**Recap:** Rachel was having a comforting conversation with her elderly brother (a freshman in college)

* * *

**Chapter Five  
The Plan  
**(Rachel's POV)

* * *

_**Location**: Jump City Highschool, Home of the Titans - 8:00 am  
Rachel's Locker- Terra, Kori and Rachel meet up half an hour before school starts_. 

Terra yawned and said, "God, Rachel what time is it?"

"Uh... 8:01," I replied as I looked at my watch.

"No one should be up this early!" Terra exclaimed.

"The sun is out, school starts in half an hour and you still want to sleep?" I asked.

Terra just glared at me and answered, "Well I'm sorry, Miss Up-before-the-sun, there are what you call NORMAL people who wake up at the right time!"

"Up before the right time? You wake up TEN MINUTES before school starts!" I exclaimed.

"YET I still get here FIVE minutes early and have not gotten ONE late slip." Terra defended.

"That fact, still amazes me..." I said.

"By the way... where's our European best fr-" Terra was interrupted by ... noneother thenKori Andersherself, "GLORIOUS MORNING DEAR BEST FRIENDS!"

Terra slapped her hand on her forehead and I banged my head on my locker... (numerous times.. I have a habit of doing that...)

"Morning there Kori," Terra and I greeted back.

Terra cautiously asked, "Hey uhm Kor... what did you eat and drink this morning?"

"OH well dear friend Terra, big sister Tori(Blackfire) had presented the meal of breakfast to me this morning, so I am not so sure what the blessed meal contained, BUT I spoke to Tori last night saying I needed to wake up early! For I received, friend Rachel's message saying I must do the early waking and meeting at school. SO being the big sister she is, she created a breakfast meal for me that contained a drink that gave one tired person a LOT of ENERGY!" Kori said all in ONE breathe...

I sighed and Terra groaned, there was only two substances in the world that made Kori crazy, mustard and coffee.

When she consumes mustard, she gets all happy and excited, BUT when she drinks coffee, she gets dangerously overwhelmed with energy that she must excess or bad things happen.

The last time she drank coffee in the school, a whole new edition of the school's Guides, Rules and Warnings, was issued, having a whole section on Kori Anders drinking coffee.

The whole event was quite amusing actually, because there was no school for the rest of the day.

What actually happened, I cannot say I don't know why something about it being confidential and what not, but I can tell you it had something to do with all the science lab animals, a big fire, a clown (don't ask) and one crazy Kori.

There was even an assembly about what to do when Kori drinks coffee or consumes mustard (imagine what happens if she has both!)

So anyway Terra was overreacting and yelling at Kori as to why she drank the "mysterious dark liquid" that Tori gave her when she knew that Tori was "not good" and should not be trusted.

Kori as expected (having considerably huge mood swings went from crazy, energetic, hyperactive happy to dramatically sad, she was so sad she was crying, like actual waterfalls from EACH eye!

So as being the control freak that I am, I took over to calm things down.

I commanded to Terra, "Go get her some water NOW!"

Terra being tired of dealing with over sensitive people left without a complaint.

I soothed Kori down saying things to calm her down.

I also reached into my locker and grabbed a packet of sugar free gum.

Then Terra came with the water.

Kori drank some and chewed the gum.

Things were calm once again!

_So now that things are good, let's go on with my super cool plan :)_

"So what did you want to discuss with us that was so important friend Rachel?" Kori asked being her normal hyper levelled self again (-sigh- good thing too... one hyper Kori is enough thank you very much).

"Yea Rae what was so important you had to disturb our beauty sleep?" Terra asked.

I sighed and smiled saying, "I wanted to share my new plan to find mystery man with you guys."

Kori clapped gleefully and said, "OoOo friend Rachel, what is thisnew plan?"

Terra just rolled her eyes.

I smiled and said, "We know that he can't be from Jump City High, BUT he must go to the neighbouring schools! So all we need is to go during lunchtime and afterschool today to find him!"

Terra sighed and said, "Girl, do you know how many schools are around here? There's gotta be like dozens! How could we possibly find him?"

"Friend Terra has ... uhm the point. Maybe you should uhm do the forgetting?" Kori reasoned, agreeing with Terra.

_Typical, when things start to get rough they back out._

I reasoned, "But guys! I have to atleast try! I mean how can I show my face after the Prom?"

Terra looked at me concerned and said, "You never used to care! We only have a few weeks left of school what's it going to matter?"

I looked at her shocked, "I don't want to be remembered as a DORK who can't even get a date to the dance, thank you very much."

Terra just sighed and looked at Kori for help.

Kori looked at me and said, "Friend Rachel, maybe enemy Kitten will forget about this if you do not mention it again to her and avoid her at all times."

I looked at Kori and Terra, _they're right, why should I get worked up about this whole Prom thing? I don't even care what people think about me, never have and never will. But I guess its the fact that I no longer need to go to Prom because of Kitten, I **want** to go to Prom with him as my date. There was just something about **him**_.

My thoughts were interrupted by the evil moth herself, "So... Rachel has your date contracted some dangerous contaigious disease or some lame excuse to not be able to make it to the Prom with you yet?"

I glared at her and said, "No, we're still on for tomorrow night, in fact we're going to La Trinity for dinner before we set off to the Prom."

Kitten Moth glared but smirked, "Oh what a coincidence, that's where my date is taking ME for dinner. So I'm guessing I'll see you there?"

I smirked and said with a voice filled with sugar, "Oh you will."

_I can't believe I sounded so confident._

Kitten Moth then strutted off with her posse and I was left with two gaping friends.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you an idiot! You don't even know the guy's name! Now your planning your first date!" Terra exclaimed.

"The way you put it you make it sound like it's a bad thing!" I said.

"Uhm... friend Rachel ... I think it is ... you do not know anything about this mystery man and yet you insist on going to Prom with him." Kori said.

"Yes. That's whywehave to find him, my conscience will not be clear if I don't atleast **try** to find him." I reasoned.

They sighed and I asked, "Well are you going to help me?"

They shook their heads but they agreed to help me.

I smiled and then the bell signifying that school was starting rang.

* * *

_**Location**: JCH Science Lab - 10:30 am  
Science Lab - The last class before Raven, Terra and Kori have Lunch. Rachel's class: Science with Mr. Flash.  
(In this part Rachel's very OOC I'm sorry. BUT it's because she has a lot of stress and her feelings are mixed and she's really confused, so please excuse her unfamiliar behaviour.)_

I was staring intently out the window thinking about my current problem.

_Is my plan evengoing to work? What's going to happen if I didn't find him? Would I even care?_

I sighed, but was interrupted with a call back to reality.

"Ms. Roth, hello Ms. Roth?" Mr. Flash called my name.

I quickly looked up and replied, "I'm sorry what was that?"

Mr. Flash looked at me funny and said, "Ms. Roth what is outside the seems to be more important than paying attention to class?"

I looked outside for help and found it. I looked at him with sad eyes and said, "Someone littered, Mr. Flash... When I saw that candy wrapper fall from a strangers hands... I saw the lives of wild animals flash before me... What if it rains and that wrapper gets carried away by the water and into the lakes and rivers, where the animals will think it's food and eat it... and then they DIE! How could I live withthat on my conscience! I'm sorry Mr. Flash for interrupting your class please go on."

I went all out, I was waving my arms and tears were actually running down my face.

Mr. Flash looked surprised and the whole class was turning red, from trying to hold in their laughter.

_Don't ask me what made me do it... I just did it... Must be soemthing that I ate or my current situation oh well at least it got me out of detention._

Mr. Flash looked at me with concern and I just sobbed, he answered, "Uh... apology accepted Rachel, I'm glad that you strongly care about the enviroment, but there are students who pick up garbage to help the enviroment as well."

I just nodded pretending that I really did care but I was smirking/grinning when he turned his back to me.

I wiped my "tears" and went back to work on concentrating (or at least trying to).

* * *

_**Location**:JCH Terra's Locker - 11:45 PM  
Terra's Lockers - Terra asked Rachel to meet up there to show her a better plan. It's the beginning of lunch break._

"There you are what took you so long?" I exclaimed.

"Well sorry for taking a while, this bag is quite heavy!" Terra answered.

I sighed, "So what's the BIG plan?"

"YEARBOOKS!" Terra proclaimed with a big grin on her face.

"Yearbooks?" I asked with one eyebrow raised (I love doing that face, it pisses Terra and Kori off because I'm the only who can do it:)

Terra glared at me and flipped upside down her so called heavy bag and a bunch of yearbooks fell out.

"I was at my Journalist class with Mr. Bat (hehe Batman a teacher?) and I was bored as could be because we were talking about how to deal with the public in crisis so BORING! Anyway, so I was bored and so I was looking around the classroom, and I found these!" Terra exclaimed.

"What is a bunch of yearbooks going to help us? We already figured out that he didn't go to our school." I said not getting a clue as to where she was getting with this.

"That's what I thought too, but when I went up to Mr. Bat and asked him if we had kept yearbooks of OTHER schools, and he said **yes**! So that means all we have to do is search through this BIG stack of yearbooks, find your mystery dude and then locate him!" Terra said really happy of her brilliantly thought up plan.

I looked at the yearbooks then at Terra, I repeated this about three times before I hugged Terra and said, "You know your the greatest and smartest best friend a girl could have right?"

Terra grinned and said, "You know I am."

We sat down and buckled our self to flipping through the dozens of yearbooks to look for my mystery man.

---  
_**40 MINUTES LATER** (5 minutes till the bell rang signaling lunch is over.)_

"ARGH! THIS IS THE TENTH BOOK I'VE FLIPPED THROUGH!" Terra screamed and groaned.

People were already looking at us but we ignored them constantly flipping. I was on the last book, it was Titans East High.

I flipped through, passed the A's , the B's, the C's, D's, E's, I got to the end of the F's; Fisher, Fob, Forest, Forester, Fyle, Fyole and then to the G's; "Gabe, Gale, Gail, Garret, Garrison, Gill, Gilt, Grail, Grain... Grayson... GRAYSON! It's him! Grayson that's his name! Richard Grayson, Terra I found him!" I exclaimed pointing and shaking Terra.

Terra smiled and laughed, "Haha, that's awesome!"

Rachel smiled and looked upon the handsome face of mystery man a.k.a Richard Grayson!

"What highschool does he go?" Terra asked.

I went to the cover making sure my hand was saving the page, "Uh.. Titans East High, oh no! That's way to far and we only have like 5 minutes to find him!"

"No we don't, Rae, God calm down! We'll look for him afterschool. But what you need to worry about is what your going to say to him once we find him..." Terra calmed me down.

"Damn... your right... what do I say?" I asked myself.

"What if he has a girlfriend?" Terra asked.

I sighed and with determination said, "I'll just have to bribe her, I'm just going to borrow him for one night. I'm not letting Mr. Grayson turn me down now that I've found him."

"Wow... you really want to go to Prom don't you?" Terra asked.

I nodded and said, "Yea.. and not just with anybody, I want to go with him..."

Terra just smiled and said, "Come on let's go to class, I'll call Kori and tell her what's going to happen and we'll drive over there as soon as school is finished we'll probably catch them as their leaving."

I smiled and hugged Terra, "Thanks so much your the best!"

* * *

_**Location**: JCH Parking Lot - 2:45 pm  
Parking Lot - Kori, Terra and Rachel get rady to go to Titans East High._

I took the driver's seat of Kori's Lambourghini.

"Kori come on! Rachel is going crazy!" Terra screamed.

"I'm FINE!" I yelled out.

Kori just smiled and ran over to us, "Friends, let us go on our trip on the road!"

Terra just laughed and I started the car as Kori got in.

Terra stuck her hand out singing really loudly, "OFF TO TITANS EAST WE GO! TO FIND RACHEL'S MAN HIGH HO!"

We all laughed and off we went.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

_Dear Readers,  
I'm sorry that it took me a while to update  
I'vebeen busy.  
I thank you for your reviews  
I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Thank you and please REVIEW!_

_Yours Truly,  
**Mz.un.predict.able** _


	6. Who is She?

**Going to Prom with a Stranger?  
_Mz.un.predict.able  
o7.19.o6_**

**_

* * *

_Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans characters and all. I thank Elizabeth Craft for inspiration.  
**Recap:** Kori, Terra and Rachel head off to Titans East High where Rachel's Mystery Man a.k.a Richard Grayson is enrolled

* * *

**Chapter Six  
Who is She?  
**(Richard's POV)

* * *

_**Location**: Titans East High Football Field- 3:00 pm  
TEH Field- Victor and Richard were practicing football._

"Dude, come on this girl is really hot! You should really go out tomorrow night with us!" Victor Stone pleaded.

I sighed, _will he ever stop?_

"Victor, how many times do I have to tell you I don't go out on dates." I replied flatly.

_I don't want to open up myself to that kind of pain...again, it hurts to much._

"Dude, come on I told Karen you'd be there!" Victor said.

I sighed, "God, Victor don't you ever listen to me! I **don't** date! Got it?"

Victor sighed and sat down beside me on the field, "Man, I love you like a brother... but you need to snap out of it! I'm not saying you need a girl by your side I'm just saying you need to get out more."

I sighed and said, "Whatever," as Victor and I completed our running warm-ups.

Victor looked at me and said, "Dude, come on how about you and me tomorrow night arcade and then the movies? A guy's night out again."

I looked at him, _I know he's just helping me with my social life (if there is one) but is it a crime to spend your weekend at home reading books, watching the news and any other things I like to do? For Victor its a capital offense!_

"Alright, alright, guys night out tomorrow, God your so annoying!" I growled in agreement.

Victor just laughed at me and then yelled out, "Watch out! Heads up!"

_A little too late on the warning_, I got hit in the with the football.

I groaned, "Who ever through that damn football..."

Victor helped me up and I looked up to find the guilty face, Wally West the fastest boy on the team, hit me with a football.

Without any warnings I jumped at him, even being the fastest didn't save him from my tackle.

Then the coach blew the whistle and we all lined up.

"Alright! Team, y'all played great yesterday, because of that -cough- and the wife -cough- you guys can have the practice off." Coach said while "coughing".

The boys whistled (including me) and they all went into the changing room.

* * *

_Location: **TEH **- 3:20 pm  
TEH- Victor and Richard are changing_. 

I hate changing rooms, so I just got out of my football gear put it away and ran to the washrooms.

I got out Victor was already done, dressed in jeans and a muscle tee, Karen was coming to pick us up.

I came out wearing baggy dark pants and a white wife beater and my always-with-me sunglasses (I don't like the way my eyes show all my emotion).

I looked up at him and remembered what he said and asked, "If you promised Karen I'd be going out with your little, blind date girl... why'd you ask me to go to a guy's night out with you on the same night?" I glared at him.

He nervously said, "Uh... well... let's just say... I didn't promise Karen anything... we aren't even going out tomorrow night.. hehe...sorry?"

I sighed and smirked, "Clever plan, Victor, lure me in with guilt that is non-existant."

He just shook his head and said, "Come on let's get out of here. Karen won't be coming by till 4 which is..?"

"Well it's about half an hour from now, let's just go wait for her out in the Field." I suggested.

He nodded and we left.

* * *

_**Location**: TEH Field - 3:30 pm  
Field - Victor and Richard were waiting for Karen to pick them up._

I sat down on the grassy field, looking up at the sky, there were no clouds in sight, but that's normal, it was almost summer andclosethe end of school.

Victor looked at me and said, "When are you going to move on Richard?"

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow (only one) and said, "I have moved on."

Victor sighed, "Moving on is when you don't change your life drastically, swearing off girls, like their a bunch of smelly and stinky jockstraps... is not what I call moving on."

I gave him the strangestlook he just laughed and I answered, "... Uh... interesting metaphor... but what's got to do with me moving on?"

"Simple, you swore off girls, because ONE girl broke your heart, there are going to be -" Victor stopped in mid-sentence.

I looked at him and said, "Dude, you alright?"

I stood up to shake him out of it... but nothing so I turned to look at the direction he was looking at.

There were a bunch of girls getting out of a lambourghini.

"Dude, they're so hot!" Victor exclaimed.

Which was sort of a bad move because Karen came up to surprise him only to hear him say some other girls were hot, but hey they were.

Karen slapped him on the side of the head and said, "VICTOR ESTABON STONE you are so DEAD!"

Victor cringed at the middle name and looked pleadingly at me as if to say, "help me".

I just laughed and shook my head, "You got yourself into this buddy."

Before Victor got his punishment OR Karen got to giving his punishment. Karen stopped.

Karen looked at the approaching girls or should I say girl, because only one of them was coming.

They all looked so familiar... now remember the dress shop at Macy's Boutique... but what she doing here?

And there's her friend (Kori), she had a smile on her face, but I could see that... her mother's condition (cancer) hasn't gotten any better because the smile didn't reach to her eyes.

I sighed and sat down.

Karen screamed out in joy, "OH MY GOD! KORI, TERRA AND RACHEL!"

All three of them said, "KAREN?" Well two out of the three, the one coming toward us, just let out a surprise face and then smiled.

The other two girls came running towards Karen and giving her a hug, then they started whispering and pushing the girl (that was coming towards us) forward as if to push her to me.

The girl sighed and ... I think nervously came up to me ..er us if you include a cringing Victor.

She sighed again and somewhat got a confident air around her and looked at me square in the eye. I gulped... what did I do wrong this time?

She stated, "Your Richard Grayson."

I looked at Victor nervously and he just smirked and shrugged at me.

I looked back at her and answered, "Uh.. yes."

She looked relieved for a moment and then took a deep breathe and said, "You don't know me but... I need to talk to you..."

I looked at her as if to say "yes" with my eyes. _I wonder what I did to her?_

She looked at me with one eyebrow raised (looks like I'm not the only one who can do that) and asked, "Is that a yes or a no... because I can't read your eyes with those shades on."

I forgot about my sunglasses and scratched the back of my neck, "Oh sorry, uh sure..."

Victor was listening the whole time and she seemed to notice because she looked at me and whispered, "Alone."

I looked at Victor and dragged him and said, "She seems to want to talk to me alone."

Victor smirked and said, "Alright but only on one condition." I nodded and he continued, "You answer my question."

I urged him to continue, because looking at the girl she looked impatient and hostile.

Victor smirked and asked, "Who is she?"

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

_Dear Readers,  
Thank you for your reviews  
They're very much appreciated.  
I hope you enjoyed this update  
THANKS _

_Yours Truly,  
**mz.un.predict.able **_


	7. Expect the Unexpected

**Going to Prom with a Stranger?  
_Mz.un.predict.able  
o7.20.o6_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. I thank Elizabeth Craft for inspiration.  
**Recap: **Richard was talking to his buddy Victor when he was interrupted by a beautiful stranger, who's about to change his life drastically. Last caption, "You have to answer my question." I (Richard) nodded and Victor asked, "Who is she?"

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
Expect the Unexpected  
**(_Rachel's POV_)

* * *

_**Location**: TEH Football Field - 4:10 pm  
Football Field - Richard and Rachel have a private conversation away from their friends, Terra, Kori, Karen and Victor._

Richard looked at him with an eyebrow raised, _looks like I'm not the only one who can do that._

I heard him whisper to his friend... _Victor was it? I don't know,_ but he whispered, "I have no idea...I met her at the mall when I took Destiny out shopping for her new dress."

"Why didn't you tell **me**?" Victor asked.

"All I did was ask her where I could find the juniors section of a dress boutique... I thought I'd never see her again!" Richard hissed.

I just smirked, _never say never._

That Victor dude must be reading my mind because he said, "Dude! Hasn't any one told you never to say never? OR expect the unexpected?"

Richard just looked at him strangely and replied, "Yes...but..."

I sighed, how long could this conversation take, I tapped my foot and crossed my arms across my chest and started blowing the bangs out of my eyes for fun (hehe I do that a lot -blow- hehe).

Richard looked toward me and finished off the little one-on-one he had with Victor.

"Dude... please just go, catch up with your girlfriend's girlfriends." Richard hissed seeing my impatience that was just radiating off my form... atleast that's what I hoped.

Victor sighed and nodded and gave him a shake with the shoulder thing, you know the guy gestures that only guys know...

I rolled my eyes as Richard came up to me.

I looked at him square in the eyes...

_God this is so unfair, he's got shades to hide his eyes behind while I got nothing..._

I sighed and showed him the best emotionless face I got.

Then I began...

"Okay, I have a small favor to ask..." I started.

He looked at me as if he got what I was saying so far and nodded suggesting for me to go on.

I did, "Well... I got myself into a little trouble that day in the mall when we uhm... first saw eachother..."

He kept nodding and I kept going. This was tough... I rubbed my hands together and went on.

"Well after you left, Kitten this "popular mean girl" you could say, came up while I was wearing the dress... and she insulted me and well my friends... being defensive and all helped me out... well helping out in their terms..." I said.

He just kept nodding ... _doesn't he ever show any show emotion? Like at all?_

I just continued and got to the point, "Too make a long story short, they told the Kitten girl that I'd be going to Prom with well...uhm..."

He looked at me curiously. _AHA curiosity! That's an emotion right? Well whatever he did the one eyebrow thing_.

I coughed and stated, "**You**."

"Me?" He replied surprised. _AHA another emotion... well I guess that answers my question._

I nodded.

He looked at me and shook his head and answered, "Sorry, my answer is going to have to be no..."

I sighed and gulped, "You got a girlfriend huh?"

He looked at me surprised and then said, "Uh... no I just don't think..."

I rolled my eyes, sighedand I can't believe I'm doing this but, "Grayson, if you would **please,** **please**go with me to my Prom, I will give you $50 in cash,in return for your help."

_Damn... I sound desperate!_

He looked at me confused and then looked toward my friends.

He contemplated for awhile and I waited agitated hoping his answer would save me from social suicide and secretly make me happy:)

He looked unsure but he looked back at me and smiled a small smile, "Deal. But instead of the money, I'd like to meet your friend instead."

I looked at him and then turned to my friends and shrugged, "Which one?"

"The red-head." He stated simply.

_Damn... why does it hurt? He agreed to go with me... but why does he want to meet with Kori?_

I looked at him with the best emotionless face I could muster, gave him a small smirk and said, "Deal. Thank you very much Grayson, I'll give you a special introduction tomorrow evening, by the way her name is Kori, Kori Anders."

He nodded and grinned.

I then gave him the details, "This invite was kind of short notice, my uh... Prom is tomorrow night, BUT I've got everything prepared, I've paid for everything and we're eating dinner before the dance at La Trinity... the only thing you need to do is...drive... I don't own a car..."

He looked at me and smirked, "Fair enough. One question."

He seemed curious and I gave him the one eyebrow raised face and replied, "Shoot."

"Why La Trinity?" He asked with a smirk.

I sighed, "Long to short, I told Kitten that we'd be dining there and coincidentally her and her date are going there too."

He smirked and said, "Well I'm here to help now, I'll pick you up tomorrow at six sharp?"

I gave him a genuine smile to show my gratitude and answered, "Thank you kind knight, consider your lady to be ready by then."

He grinned and I thanked him again and left.

I strutted off to my friends...

"RACHEL darling! What's up? Did he agree because if he didn't..." Karen greeted and threatened by raising her fists.

I grinned and shook my head and answered, "No need dear Karen, he agreed."

Kori and Terra squealed and cheered, "Told you he couldn't resist your charm and pretty face!"

I just shook my head and laughed, I turned to look at Karen to see her reaction and her mouth was hanging open.

She gasped, "He said... YES? To a date, with you!?"

I looked at her curiously and said, "Uh... yes..."

"What did you do? I've been trying to hook him up for months!" Karen exclaimed.

"Uh... lost myself some green but hey atleast I can show my face after the Prom." I smiled, _I don't want to tell them the real reason because it hurt... I don't even know why..._

I just gave them a small smile and said, "Well chickas we better head on out if we want to make it home in time."

They just smiled happily and giggled, we said our good-byes to Karen promising to tell her all the soon to be gossip and we headed home.

I was happy and disappointed at the same time.

_I don't know why I feel this way I just do._ _I feel like he'd rather go out with Kori than with me..._

I shook my head, _no this isn't even a real date, he's just going to help you out and probably get himself a new girl._

_There is no romantic connection whatsoever, you know you don't believe in fairytales Rachel! There I go, talking to myself **again**..._

I sighed and just looked out the window, it was Kori who was driving now.

I looked out the window repeatedly thought; _It's not a real date, it's not a **real** date, it's NOT a **real** date..._

_Nothing went as I planned, sure I planned the guy would say yes after the $50 deal... but an introduction to Kori? That's a little hurtful isn't it?... But atleast he's doing it the nice way instead of using me to get closer to Kori, without me knowing... Ugh... nothing ever goes my way... I guess that Victor guy was correct; you got to **expect the unexpected.**_

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

_Dear Readers,  
Your reviews are VERY much appreciated  
I thank you for your positive comments  
I hope you enjoyed this update  
Thanks again!  
Please Review! _

_Yours Truly,  
**Mz.un.predict.able**_


	8. The Tuxedo

**Going to Prom with a Stranger?  
**_**Mz.unpredict.able  
o7.24.o6**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Teen Titans. Thanks Elizabeth Craft for inspiration.  
**Recap**: Rachel bravely confronts Richard and asks him to go to the Jump City High's Prom. After a decline, a bribe and then a compromise a deal was made. Richard had agreed to go to an all expense paid evening with Rachel Roth in exchange for an introduction with Kori Anders.

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
The Tuxedo  
**(_Richard's POV_)

* * *

_**Location**: Mall - 10:30 am (Saturday morning the day of the Prom)  
Mall : Gilmore's Rent-a-Tux - Victor and Destiny go in search for a perfect tux to fit on Richard and on their search they drag Richard himself. _

I had a mental check list of what I was to do before the Prom tonight.

First on this so called list was renting a tuxedo that would make me actually look decent.

I was kind of upset with myself for agreeing so willingly to go to the Prom with Rachel Roth (Karen told me a little more about her).

I haven't been out in such a long time I kind of forgot the basics. So I brought along Victor to help me with looking for the right store. And seeing as my father was working, as always, I brought along Destiny. I couldn't say no even if I wanted to know anyway, she got way to excited once I told her about going to Jump City High's Prom with Rachel.

Victor was leading us around the mall to the place where he got his tuxedo rented. Something about the name Gilmore Tux Renting.

"Here we are, Gilmore's Rent-a-Tux." Victor proclaimed. Close enough.

We walked into the entrance and Destiny started talking, "So, what's the girl like?"

"I don't know." I responded.

"She's the girl you met while shopping with your brother for your dress 'Tiny." Victor answered.

"OoOo really now? I just told Richard on that same day that the girl had the hots for him!" Destiny squealed, she was so excited she actually ignored the nickname she's loathed ever since she and Victor met.

I groaned, here we go again.

"She's really pretty! I'm so glad your going with her Richard! Do I get to meet her?" She asked happily.

"Uh... no. This is a one time thing." I told her.

I sighed this was going to be a long while.

"Okay let's go find Mr.Gilmore." Victor said.

"Hello and Welcome to Gilmore's Rent-a-Tux, I am Mr.Gilmore, how may Mr.Gilmore help you?" Mr.Gilmore asked us.

_Great... he's one of those speaks-of-himself-as-the-third-person type of person_.

I spoke up, "I need a tuxedo for...a Prom tonight."

He looked shocked and exclaimed, "Oh my! We got much work to do, you stay right here and we shall see what I have okay?"

I nodded and we sat down on the hard and uncomfortable chairs to wait for him.

I looked at Victor and said, "I bet you that all they have left is those light blue powedered tuxedos."

Victor laughed and we made a bet.

Destiny added, "With that tuxedo you could add a red cumberband and you'll stand out perfectly!"

"I don't want to stand out." I told her flatly.

Then Mr. Gilmore came back and he came in with a... guess what? A light blue powedered tuxedo and a red cumbereband to match!

Then he said, "Come, come, Mr. Gilmore will take you to the dressing room."

I shook my head and replied, "Mr. Gilmore do you not have any more black tuxedos left?"

Mr. Gilmore shook his head and said, "No, no but come, come this will fit just right."

Victor smirked and said, "Yes, Richard go with Mr. Gilmore let us see if it's a good fitting or not."

Mr.Gilmore smiled at Victor and said, "Mr. Gilmore thanks you lad."

Destiny then helped the evil scheming two by shoving poor me into the dressing room holding a light blue powedered tuxedo with a red cumberband.

I groaned, _for crying out loud somebody shoot me now!_

I tried on the suit, I looked at myself and said, "You look like a gay man...a very gay man... _IF I wanted to chase away Rachel Roth, this would be the perfect outfit to wear... but I actually didn't want to chase her away, it was strange but I want to thank Ms. Roth for appearing out of nowhere and asking me to this dance._

Victor hollered out, "Yo Richard if you don't come out there I'm going to bust down the door and pull you out!"

I sighed, I bet you anything this will turn up in the yearbook... I guess it doesn't help to be the yearbook editor's boyfriend's best friend...

I walked out and once I did, fits of lauhgter poured out on the whole store.

I sighed and said, "Okay, ha-ha very funny, laugh it up."

I went back in and changed.

I got out and Mr. Gilmore and Victor were shaking hands, Desitny came up to me and said, "As much as I hate you brother I cannot and will not let you wear that! Imagine what my friends will say when they hear that my brother went to some Prom in a light blue powedered tuxedo with a red cumberband! I'll be ruined!" She said very dramatically I might add.

I just rolled my eyes at her and dragged both her and Victor out of the store giving Mr.Gilmore a polite decline of the tux and we went to the Directory board to find anymore Tuxedo shops.

* * *

_Location: Directory Board - 10:50 am _

I sighed looked at the list of tuxedo shops of the mall.

One name jumped out at me, Tuxedo Mask. (From Sailor Moon hehe :)

Victor must've seen me stop at that one because he exclaimed, "Tuxedo Mask... that-a-way!"

You could hear Desitny say, "Your, such-a dork Victor!"

Victor just smirked and did a super-hero pose and we left for the direction he pointed.

...BUT apparently it was the wrong direction, because 10 minutes into the walk and we were lost...

"Good job Mr. Stone, you got us LOST!" Destiny screamed really frustrated.

She was really excited about coming and finding me the perfect tuxedo so that I could match with the 'beautiful dark but enchanting Cinderella' from the dress shop. I shook my head at the metaphor... but couldn't help but admit a little bit that she was somewhat right.

Finally we found another Directory Board and this time **she** read it.

When she did, she grumbled something about males not being able to find anything even if they were given a map!

I just smirked and followed my sister.

And in about 5 minutes we were there._ Amazing... Victor got us lost in 10 and she got us back to civiliation in 5... makes you wonder what they teach the younger generations these days... _

* * *

_**Location**: Tuxedo Mask - 11:05 am  
Tuxedo Mask - They arrive still in search for the perfect tuxedo._

We entered the sophisticated and classy store called "Tuxedo Mask".

We were the only ones in there, it was such a classy and upper class place I was afraid I wasn't going to be able toafford anything.

Then comes this boredvoicefrom the shadows, "Welcome to Tuxedo Mask, I am Raymond how may I help you." (Remember him?)

I sighed in relief that he wasn't thetype to speak of himself in third person.

Victor said, "My manhereneeds a tuxedo for a Prom, tonight Raymond."

Raymond came out of the shadows and looked at usstrangely.. he was about to say something I could tell because his mouth openedand then closed but he just nodded and smiled.

"Tonight...well, you came to the right place uhm.. Mr..." He said.

"Richard." I responded.

"Richard," he mumbled... and then grinned andasked, "Well Richard, who is the lucky girl?"

"Oh goodness... she's the hottest girl I've ever seen!...Of course not hotter or more gorgeous than my girl." Victor said.

Raymond just looked at him oddly but then smiled and said, "I'll be right back, I've got the perfect thing."

So we sat down, this time in very comfortable plush chairs.

After about a couple of minutes Raymond comes out with a dark blue tuxedo that looked pretty good.

Raymond smiled and gave it to me and lead me to the dressing rooms.

I got inside and tried it on.

I looked myself in the mirror...

_Wow... I looked pretty good. _

I did the million-dollar smile that all the girls seemed to like and I looked really, really good, if I do say so myself.

Then I saw a mask, I smirked, this Raymond guy was good, he did a pretty good job of dressing me. I took off my shades and put on the mask. (The same one Robin has...)

I looked at myself again.

The reason as to why I wear shades or things that block my eyes is because... someone told me they were the most beautiful orbs they ever saw... and that they showed real and true emotions...

I didn't want anyone knowing the emotions I truly felt and also to hide the tears and sadness after my mother's death.

I guess the reason everyone close to me is so happy about the fact I'm going out tonight is that, it gives them a sense that I'm finally moving on...

I smiled at the fact that they care so much. I don't really talk, not even to Victor, I don't feel comfortable telling him all thatemotional crap, I know he would be the best friend that he is and do the best to help me but I just don't feel right making a burden on him with my problems.

I smiled at the memory of how excited Destiny and Victor were when they heard the news..._ That's why I didn't tell them the real reason as to why I agreed to go with Rachel. _

_Seeing Kori that day at the Cancer Ward, made me want to reach out to her, help her go through it, because I know how it feels, I've been there... I guess it's more of helping me by giving me a sense of closure... so I can move on._

If I was really true to myself I would have wanted to thank Rachel Roth and I was really glad she came out of nowhere and asked me to her Prom tonight. Maybe a not-real-date with a pretty girl and a dance with her was just the thing I needed to snap myself out of my so called 'depression'and really move on.

I just got to remember to keep my hands off my gorgeous not-real date.

Victor then threw a shoe at the dressing room door.

"DUDE what is it with you and staying forever in dressing rooms! Get out NOW!" Victor hollered.

I sighed and walked out the dressing room.

-GASP- and then complete silence.

"WOW! YOU LOOK LIKE A MOVIE STAR!" Destiny exclaimed.

"Well... I wouldn't go that far..." I started.

"She's right, I did a pretty good job." Raymond said smirking.

Victor smirked and said, "Dude, your date is going to gawk!" And for some reason I saw a connection between Raymond and Victor, because he winked at him.

Destiny smiled and said, "I'm so glad your going out, instead of staying at home sulking like a lost puppy."

I glared at her and she played the innocent look saying, "What? It's true, besides my friends are always wondering why your home during the weekends."

I just sighed and did a little turn for them and went back inside to change.

I came back out and I saw Victor asking Destiny to dance, "Would the lovely young lady dance with me?"

She giggled and said, "Why yes kind sir." And so they danced around the place, I laughed and said, "Wow, Victor your a pretty good dancer."

"Don't tell anyone and I mean it or I'll have the whole football team after you." Victor threatened. _The funny thing is he could have the whole football team after me. I'm not even the captain or a star I'm just a player who doesn't do too bad of a job. Victor is the star quarterback, his team is football , mine is basketball. _

I just rolled my eyes and said, "Spit it out Victor."

"Karen made me take dance lessons." Victor said.

I laughed, must've been really loud because he gave me a death glare.

I just grinned and turned to Raymond, "Uhm, I'll take this but how much is it?"

"It's on the house, consider it paid for you and Rachel." Raymond said smiling.

I looked at him eyes bulging (thoughyou can't see).

He just smiled and nodded giving me a bag with the tuxedo in it.

I smiled and said, "Are you sure dude, I mean I got the girl paying for everything... I think I should pay for this..."

Raymond just shook his head and said, "Nah man, you go have fun with it, make sure you take care of her."

I looked at him suspiciously but nodded and turned to Victor who just smirked.

"Alright, let's get out of here. Thank you Mr. Raymond!" Destiny said.

Raymond just smiled ruffled her hair and then turned to Victor they did some sort of guy handshake and then we left.

"Vic man, do you personally know the guy?" I asked him.

"Nah, not really, you should though," He responded.

I gave him a questioning look and took a look at my watch._ Damn.. it was already noon, and I'm not even half way done my list..._

---  
(_Destiny's POV_)

I could tell my brother was worried about not getting his stuff done, what he doesn't know is that I asked Daddy to do most of the things on his mental check list like: wash his car and shine his shoes. _Think of it as sibling telepathy, besides the guy isn't **that** complicated.. he's as predictable as a doorknob._

I also will make sure to help him with dance moves. _He really needs it_.

I will make sure Richard Grayson, my brother will have the **BEST** time ever so we can all be truly happy, both Dad and I have been really worried about him... If only that witch... didn't dump him during the time he needed her most...

I hope this Rachel Roth will be just the girl to help him and make him truly happy.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

_Dear Readers,  
I'm so sorry for the delay on the update  
I was sick for a couple of days  
But THANK YOU for your review  
I hope this update will make up for its delay.  
Thank you for you Reviews  
And please review :) _

_Yours Truly,  
**Mz.un.predict.able**_


	9. The Not Real Date

**Going to Prom with a Stranger  
Mz.un.predict.able  
o7.25.o6**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. I thank Elizabeth Craft for inspiration.  
**Recap: **Richard, Victor and Destiny go on a shopping trip to find Richard's perfect tuxedo.

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
The Not-Real Date  
**(_Richard's POV_)

* * *

_**Location**: The Front Porch of the Roth's Household - 5:00 pm  
Front Porch- Ricahrd contemplates his situation as he makes his presence known to the Roth household. _

_Okay, calm down, deep breaths. Suit? Check. Corsage? Check. Everything else? Check, check and check. Okay... breathe... remember this isn't a real date this is **not real**, but if it's not real why am I so nervous?_

_Because you like her!_

_Can't be... it's probably because I haven't been on a date with a girl for a **long** time_.

_Yeah, sure keep telling yourself that._

I shook my head I was having a mental argument... with myself. I'm going crazy.

_Damnit Richard get yourself together, it's not a real date, just ring the damn doorbell and get this over with!_

I sighed and rang the doorbell.

After about a minute or so, I was welcomed into the house... by a very big man...

I gulped..._just my luck... an overprotective father_.

He glared at me as I looked up at him. _Damn... what should I say... Oh yeah... a greeting.. uhmhello? hi? yo?...ARGH just speak already! _

I gulped again and greeted, "Uh...Hi... I'm, -gulp- Richard Grayson...uh ..sir."

The man looked at me and didn't budge.

I held my breath... he just kept glaring at me... until, "Oh for God's sake dear stop scaring the boy! Let him in!" A demanding female voice called from behind the big man.

At that voice I let go of my breath and sighed in relief.

* * *

_**Location**: Roth's Household - 5:05 pm  
Roth's Household - Richard meets Rachel's Family the Roth's. _

The man just growled and kept his glaring eyes at me as he moved out of the way for me to see the owner of the voice, "Ah... Richard, I'm so sorry about my husband, he's very overprotective of his daughter..." She said rolling her eyes.

She smiled at me and I got a warm feeling from her she seemed like a nice woman, "Good evening, Mrs. Roth...uhm thank you for letting me take your daughter to her Prom."

Mrs. Roth gave me another smile and said, "No problem, Rachel sure does make a nice argument, so Mr. Grayson what school do you go to?"

I gave her a smile myself and answered, "I go to Titans East High ma'am."

"Wow, you're such a nice and polite boy, intelligent too I bet. Come, come sit Rachel should be down any minute." Mrs. Roth said beaming at me and motioning me to sit on their comfy looking leather couch.

I looked at her and then at Mr. Roth and nodded and sat on the couch, making sure not to sit on the important looking chair. And for some reason _because_ I didn't sit in the most comfortable and authoratative looking chair I got a smirk from Mr. Roth.

Mrs. Roth sat across from me and asked, "Well Richard, Rachel wouldn't tell us how you met... so could you fill us in while we're waiting?"

I gulped, _what am I supposed to say? Your daughter tracked me down and demanded that I go with her to her Prom? God... for a not-so-real date, this really feels real; real parents, real girl, real corsage in my hands..._

I smiled and answered, "Uhm... well we met-" But I was cut off by another male voice.

_Great a brother...just my luck, I bet he's overprotective too_.

"Here comes a woman who was once a girl, a beautiful swan once an ugly duckling, Rachel my ugly now beautiful sister Roth!" The grinning man at the bottom of the stairs stated, but with that statement came a flying shoe... which hit him directly in the head...

It took a lot for me not to laugh, so I grinned instead.

Then I focused my gaze at the stop of the stairs as she came down. Big mistake... my once incredibly beating heart, skipped a beat and it felt like I couldn't breathe.

I walked up to her to meet her at the end of the stairs. She was so enchanting...she had on the dress I saw her wearing that day we first saw eachother at the Mall... but with nice jewellery, make-up and high heel shoes that made her about my eyes' height, still had to look down but I didn't care (before I was a head taller than her).

_How come I've never noticed those mesmerising eyes before?_

I shook my head and looked at her in the eyes again.

She smiled at me and greeted softly, "Hey Richard."

I let go of the breath that I didn't know I was holding and smiled at her and said, "Hey yourself, you look beautiful." I complimented.

She smiled genuinly and said, "You're not so bad yourself."

I took out the corsage and gave it to her.

She looked genuinly surprised and looked at me, I just smiled and she gave me a small smile back.

She took out the white rose corsage and gave it to me, "Put it on?"

I gulped and nodded. I took the corsage, _don't poke her to death now... be nice and gentle... there you go_. I sighed in relief as I stuck the corsage to her dress without pricking her.

She smiled and whispered, "Thanks."

"Picture time!" The brother said.

_Mental note: Thank Raymond for hooking me up in these awesome threads..._

Then I looked at the brother, thank goodness for the mask because my eyes widened at the him... because... he's Raymond!

I was about to say something to him when Rachel glared at him and said, "No pictures."

Raymond just smirked and countered, "But what's a Prom without pictures?"

I eyed, him trying to figure out what he was doing but he just looked at me as if his intentions were innocent. I just sigehd and looked at Rachel, "He's right, let's take a couple and then we can take off ourselves."

Rachel smiled at me... I could've melted right there. _NO, this isn't REAL Richard pull yourself together she's a stranger that your helping out, nothing more._

I shook my head and lead her to the designated spot that Raymond pointed out.

We stood side by side. We looked more like friends than a couple.

Raymond must've noticed that because he came up to us and shoved us together.

"Oof, Raymond what the hell is wrong with you?" Rachel growled at him.

"I'm not sure but I like to take perfect pictures." He said while pulling Rachel really close to me and then grabbing my hand and resting it on her slim waist.

My breath hitched, as an electrifying tingle shot up my arm. _It's been a while since I've touched a girl..._

I looked down at her, she looked up at me, we were so close... a little too close for comfort I wanted to squirm away, this was way too close but I couldn't.

She gave me an apologetic smile and then we turned to Raymond's camera and smiled.

"Say cheese!" Raymond said.

"Cut the crap and shoot the Cam!" Rachel hollered.

"Goodness Rachel keep your temper in check, we don't want your date getting a black eye like the last one do we?" Raymond teased.

My eyes went big... a black eye! No one said anything about violence.

Rachel growled and threw a rock at him ( I have no idea where she got the rock...).

"Ow... okay, okay, calm down. Richard, don't look so scared, Rachel hasn't been on a date...ever and the dude with the black eye was a project partner who was hitting on her.." Raymond said smirking.

I sighed in relief but there was another rock thrown, and a big bang..

"God Rachel! MOM can you take the picture Rachel's being violent!" Raymond yelled out.

Mrs. Roth came in and smiled at the two of us and said, "I'm sorry, Richard... all they do is fight! Well any way smile!"

We both smiled and the camera flashed and the picture was taken, I released her as fast as I could and gave us some space.

Rachel gave me a weird look and so did Raymond but Mrs. Roth broke the awkward looks they were giving me as she announced, "Alright off you to go, while the night is still young!"

We (Rachel andI)both nodded, I shook Mrs. Roth's hand and said, "Thanks again Mrs. Roth, hope you have a pleasant evening and nice meeting you."

She just smiled and said, "Take care of my baby." Then she whispered, "Go say goodbye to Mr. Roth... he likes you says you got spunk."

She smiled at me tenderly again and then left to the kitchen.

Raymond smirked at me and gave me a pound, "Dude, take care of her, and by the way, whoever hooked you up with those threads must be an incredible genius, you should give me his number so I could check him out get myself a suit?" He said winking at me.

I smirked back, "Yeah, thanks he is pretty good, sure I hook you up with him, and I'm pretty sure you know him **very** well." I nodded and he gave me another pound. I grinned and seriously said, "Thanks man."

He smiled a real smile and said, "No problem, any time man and take care of her."

I nodded and I went to go leave with Rachel.

At the door Mr. Roth stood at the door way.

Rachel kissed him on the cheek and said, "Bye Daddy, I'll be home later tonight."

I looked up at him and said, "Thank you sir, I'll bring Rachel home around eleven tonight."

He smirked at me and said, "You's a spunky kid."

I grinned and said, "Thanks, nice meeting you Mr.Roth, have a pleasant eveing."

He smirked and waved us off.

I opened the door for Rachel like a perfect gentleman and let her in at the passenger seat of my perfectly polished sports car.

Then I got into the driver's seat and set off into the road.

Rachel then spoke, "Thanks again for the corsage and for dealing with my family nicely. Thank you even though this isn't a real date between us; I'd like to make sure that they thought that it's real."

She said smiling at me. I nodded and answered, "Your welcome."

_Damn.. I almost forgot that this wasn't a real date. -sigh- this was going to be harder than I thought... _

_Remember this date is a **not-real date.**_

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

_Dear Readers,  
Thank you very much for your reviews  
I hope this update is enjoyed by everyone  
Thank you agian  
Please review! _

_Yours Truly  
**Mz.un.predict.able**_


	10. La Trinity

**Going to Prom with a Stranger  
_Mz.un.predict.able  
o7.28.o6_ **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. I would like to thank Elizabeth Craft for her inspiration.  
**Recap: **Richard had met the family of Rachel as he went to pick her up for their 'first' (not-real) date.

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
La Trinity**  
_(Rachel's POV)_

* * *

_**Location**: La Trinity Restaurant (French Cuisine) - 5:30 pm  
La Trinity - The restaurant where Rachel held 5:30 pm reservations_. 

I smiled,_ me this tall (three inches taller) makes me feel confident, so sure of myself... if only this date would go as well as I feel. But with Richard as my date, I don't think that it would go that bad... I hope._

He was really cool with meeting my parents and stupid brother, in fact so cool... that I think he even had a **moment** with my brother... weird.

Anyway were at La Trinity now and so far, Richard's been a **perfect** gentleman/date, he opens and holds the door for me and he holds my hand. _Ahhh... I mean... he's a perfect non-date..._

I looked at the so called French looking dude as we got to the entrance of La Trinity, good thing Kori is French... or I would never understand these guys.

Anywho we walked up to him and he said in the fakest (if thats a word) french accent I have ever heard (worst than Terra's and believe me that is bad), "Bonjour, meez and mizter, howz mais I heelp ju?"

I looked at Richard to see his reaction, he looked kind of confused even with his mask on. _Darn that mask...wonder why he wears it?_ _He has such nice eyes, up close with his shades you stood a chance at seeing their beauty and brightness but with this mask you can't see anything!_

With thisfake excuse of a waiter, I decided to play with his head, "Bonjour monsieur, la table pour deux,pour Roth s'il vous plais et merci." (Hello mister, the table for two, for Roth please and thank you.)

I looked at him with a polite smile, after I finished with my request in fluent french and gave him an expectant look, as if to say _'answer me, i dare you'_.

The man just looked at me ridiculously and said (with no accent), "Alright, you got me now could you tell me what you want?" He said kind of mad we caught him.

Richard gave me a big grin, I could tell he was holding in a laugh. I just giggled and said, "Sorry, what I said was, 'Hello mister, table for two for Roth please and thank you.'"

The man just gave me a smile, "No problem, probably deserved it for not paying attention in French class."

Richard chuckled,(_I like his laugh)_ and responded, "Same here, maybe I should start?"

The man just laughed along with us and asked, "So night of the prom?"

We just nodded and he started saying, "Ahh... young love, so sweet, so innocent, so carefree...-"

"-And so very hungry." Richard interrupted and smirked at me.

I just grinned and looked at the waiter. He just smiled and said, "Ahh yes, yes sorry, here you are , Mademoiselle and Monsieur." He said winking at us.

We laughed as we got to our table but then silence came over us as we received the menus from a waitress.

The waitress was all over Richard eyeing him like a piece of candy that disgusted me, I wanted to scream 'that's my date piss off', but then I remembered, it's not a real date... but it felt so _real_, I mean I'm a _real_ girl with a _real_ gown and a _real_ corsage pinned to my dress. _Too bad this fairytale illusion was all a business deal._

I rolled my eyes at the waitress as she flirted senseless with Richard, I looked at him while she kept on chatting and he mouthed to me 'help me' I smirked and wrinkled nose and shrugged, but I sighed and nodded.

"Mademoiselle, Ou est votre patron?J'ai plainte a faire a lui." (Miss, where is your boss? I have a complaint to make to him.)I said in my fluent accent_, thank you Kori again._

She looked at me and said, "Excuuuse me?"

"I said, where's your boss? I have a compliant to make to him... for one thing your hitting on my date and another... you don't even know how to speak french and yet you work here... isn't french a required language to work here? After all it is a french restaurant." I said in tone that made me sound I was all that.

Richard sniggered in the background and I glared at him, but I owe him big time for being here.

She looked at me incredulously and also shocked and scared, "Uh.. is there a way I can change your ... uh mind... uh miss?"

I looked at Richard expectantly as if to ask him, 'what should I do?' He just smirked and gave me a look as if to say 'whatever you wish.'

I so feel like a princess and if I have to be honest with myself I dare say I also look like one, too bad this princess will become a pauper in about five hours from now.

I looked at the waitress and sighed, "I shouldn't go easy on you, since you did try to seduce my date... but I'll let it go if you apologize on your knees and give us a new waiter."

Richard looked shocked and surprised as if he didn't know I could have such an authoratative voice.

The girl looked at me like I was a witch (Kori's word)and I just shrugged it off.

She sighed and said (on her knees hehe), "I'm sorry. Now I'll go off to see to your replacing attendant."

I just smiled and said, "Thank you."

I kind of felt glad, but I couldn't help but noticing I got jealous and I got little carried away, _little my ass._

_Go away.. I thought I got rid of you years ago. _

_That wasyour conscience, I'm your heart._

I sighed.

"Don't you think that was a little too harsh?" Richard looked at me curiously.

"Hey, you said you wanted help and when I looked questioningly at you I read your...uh.. mask and it seemed to say do whatever you please. And I haven't told girls like her off, since the day I pissed Kitten Moth off." I said.

Richard just smirked and said, "Ahh the girl that brought me here. Where is she by the way?"

_Wow.. I totally forgot about Kitten Moth.. the only reason he's here is because of her... something inside me thinks I should thank her instead of piss her off more ... but she deserves what coming to her after all the teenage lives she's ruined_.

I shrugged at him and said, "I haven't heard her crazy laughter yet... or seen her obscene blonde hair... so I think were safe for the moment."

He laughed and said, "Well, have you decided what your going to order?"

I looked at the menu of which I haven't even started to read and responded, "No..."

He smiled and said, "Well the appetizers and entrees look interesting."

I looked at him, I **loved** his smile and read the appetizers and entrees and commented sarcastically, "Oh yes the cow's tongue and pig intestines are just screaming taste me!"

"Tongue? Hmm... I was feeling more liver... what do you think?" He asked smiling.

I smiled back holding in a giggle and said, "Liver? And then dancing? Ugh... don't you think that's not such a good combination?"

"Oh your so totally right." He said in a girlish voice,"How wrong would that be?"

I couldn't hold it in anymore and I giggled and then soon was joined by his booming laughter.

We were still laughing when the new waiter came and asked us our order, I just smiled and ordered, something that sounded like it containedchicken and Richard followed up with another chicken order.

Then another look at the menu and we started laughing again.

Then I spotted Kitten and heard her shrilling (and ear-bleeding) laughter and then I silenced Richard, "Shh... remember this is a very 'serious business ordeal'."

He smirked and questioned, "Oh yes how could I forget? Was that horrifying laughter that of Kitten Moth's?"

I stifled a giggle and said, "Yes, yes that's her."

He looked behind him to see. I sighed and grabbed his hand (and a sharp electrifying shrill ran up my spine) and hissed, "Don't look! She'll be suspicious!"

He looked at me and said, "Alright, alright what would you like me to do?"

"Look like your my boyfriend and totally in love with me." I said, I shocked myself with those words that spilled out of my mouth but before I could take them back he smirked at me and said, "Whatever you wish Rae."

_He called me Rae yay!... Wait.. why do I care?_

_Because you like him... (thats in a sing songy voice by the way), Rachel and Richard sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, _

_Oh yes, your so mature. _

_Hey I'm in love what can I say?_

**_I am not in love! You are not in love!_**

_Whatever you say._

Anyway Richard pulled his chair close to mine and put one hand on my shoulder and another on my hand. He pulled me so close that when he spoke I could feel his lips moving and his breath going down my neck as he spoke in my ear asking, "Is this good enough?"

I breathed out, "Yes."

Then I looked towards Kitten and our eyes met. She saw my date and she started glaring and fuming at me. Her posse on the otherhand was smiling, giggling, staring and oggling my date, _that's right take one good look at him because he's **all** mine. Oh God... I'm going insane... I just called my nondate mine... goodness._

_Well techinacally for the night he isyours._

_Go away... or at least shut up. _

_Fine... ruin my moment. _

"So what's my verdict?" He asked me.

I shivered mentally, _oh God he's good..._ and I said, "Innocent." I smiled at him and rested my head on his shoulder.

He smiled and said, "You want to move now? Or do you want to keep putting on the show?"

"I think we should stay, you know make sure she gets the message." I said.

"Whatever pleases the lady it is your night." He answered.

Then the waiter came... we separated and he went back to his side of the table.

I feel cold now that his warm hands have left me. I looked at him gratefully and said, "Thank you so much again.. for being my date in this whole thing... and not just for saving my social life. But I'm not going to bore you with those reasons.. so I'll just say thank you."

He smiled at me in a mysterious way and said, "Your welcome."

I smiled and went to start eating my chicken.

Then it hit me... I didn't care anymore that Kitten was here, or that the only reason that Richard went out on me was to meet Kori. I had bigger problems than Kitten or the rest of the graduating class of Jump City High... _I was falling for Richard..._ and I can't do anything about it... I was falling hard for Grayson... and it was breaking my heart... because the only reason he agreed to... this was becuase he could get the chance to meet Kori Anders my best friend... who was absolutely clueless to out little agreement.

_Oh well might as well make the best of it... because for tonight he's my date_...

_Why does nobody listen to their heart? I **told** her that earlier! _

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

_Dear Readers,  
Thank you very much for your reviews  
They are much appreciated  
I hope you enjoyed this update  
Thanks again  
Please Review _

_Yours Truly,  
**Mz.un.predict.able**_


	11. The Prom: The Beginning

**Going to Prom with a Stranger  
_Mz.un.predict.able  
o7.3o.o6_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Teen Titans. I'd like to thank Elizabeth Craft for inspiration.  
**Recap: **Rachel and Richard were at the beginning of their date, having dinner at La Trinity. Now it's Prom Time!  
**Quote**: "Drama, Drama, Drama." - Jeanie Ashcroft (_How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_) I **love** that movie!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven  
The Prom: The Beginning  
**_(Rachel's POV)_

* * *

_**Location: **Jump City Highschool Gymnasium - 7:00 pm  
Gymnasium (Prom) - Richard and Rachel enter Jump City High's Senior Prom scene. _

Were here, at the enterance of Jump City High's Gymnasium and the grand entrance of the Prom.

I sighed, trying to hold in all my confused, mixed and nervous emotions together. Controlling them and putting on a neutral face with a small smile. I searched my bag for the tickets, saw them and picked them out.

I looked towards Richard who was admiring the size and appearance of my highschool, I just smiled, _I'm so absolutely-freakin' lucky that he didn't turn out to be a jerk. Gentleman-like,very hott/cute/handsome, smart and athleticare a very rare combinations in a normal guy._

He looked back at me and grinned he then warned me, "You know... I got to warn you now, I'm not the best dancer."

I looked at him with a hint of mischief in my eyes as I replied jokingly, "Aw.. that's too bad, because here, I'm proclaimed the Dancing Queen!"

We laughed as he held out his arm for me and I politely took it, not that I didn't want to take it.

Then we got to the gate, where my biology teacher, Mrs. Bohemier was attending.

I smiled politely towards her and handed her the tickets.

She smiled at me and said, "Well hello there, Ms. Roth, how's your evening been?"

"Well, Mrs. B... it's been ..." I looked towards Richard for an answer... got nothing from him and so Iwent up to look atthe poster that had a slogan, 'Prom Night is going to be magical!' and so I continued, "...Absolutely magical."

Richard looked toward me a bit surprised I just gave him back my own mysterious smile as Mrs. Bohemier chuckled and sent us off, "Well you two have a wonderful and _magical_ time at the Prom." Emphasizing the word magical.

I just giggled as Richard just smiled at me.

As we got inside we were beyond shock. _Holy shit. This place looks **amazing**!_

I guess next time someone asks me to help... I should agree... because, damn striaght the PromCommitee out did themselves!

The theme was... well a Night at Paris, the ceiling was dark like completely pitch black with lots of twinkling lights symbolizing the stars. Then the entrance was represented as the Full Moon. Then, where the food and punch bowl was a tall standing structure that stood for the Eiffel Tower.

My smile widened at the sight and Richard grinned he turned to me commenting, "Wow... you Jump City folks sure now how to throw a grand party."

I looked kind of proud but I know I didn't deserve any praise considering I mocked and laughed at the faces of those who asked help from me.

I just said amazed, "Yeah, I guess we do."

I can't believe I almost missed this, because if it wasn't for Kitten Moth's snobby attitude thinking she's better than us and her challenge... well I wouldn't be here... I'd probably be at home playing checkers with my mom or chess with my dad or watching SNL (Saturday Night Live) with a pint of ice cream. Well this beats out any checkers, chess or SNL I'll ever be doing/watching. I can't believe I almost missed what all normal highschool teenagers get so excited about.Guess trying not tofit in with thecrowd could really change your opinions and viewson everyhing,even a grand night in so-calledParis.

As we were exploring the gymnasium, by the way we have a big one,a handtugged at me.

I was still kind of dazed so the sudden jolt to reality kind of scared me and I squeaked and jumped on Richard.

Richard caught me and then laughed, my eyes were tightly shut as this all happened, it's like a saw a pink teddy bear(hehe I'm scared of those too). When I heard him laugh I looked down at him and then glared, "What's so funny Mr.Chuckles?"

"Well, you just jumped at me in fear of one of your friends." Richard informed me.

I got down from him and looked to "the Tugger" and saw Terra wearing a gold-yellow dress (looks like the one Andie Anderson was wearing in How toLose a Guy in 10 Days)that looked amazing because it brought out her pale blonde hair and the blue gem stone earings brought out her eyes.

There by her side wearing a dark green tux was the love of her life, Garfield Logan.

I smiled at them feeling so happy for their new found love. It took forever for Garfield to confess his undying love for Terra and it took Terra even longer (yes she's that dense) for her to realize that Garfield had the hotts for her.

Terra laughed when I pouted and put my hands on my hips. I glared at her and asked, "What did you want Terra?"

She smiled widely at me and said what she wanted in one word, "Details."

I looked at her strangely and she answered, "You know what I mean!"

I just shook my head and looked towards Richard, who was conversing with Garfield.

"Hey, name's Garfield and you are?" Garfield introduced.

"Rachel's Date." Richard answered. _Too bad he didn't really mean it..._

Garfield smirked and then turned towards me, "Why didn't you tell us about your secret boyfriend Rachel?"

I just laughed nervously and said, "I wanted it to be a surprise?" I said... but more like questioned.

Garfield laughed and said, "And all those times we could have double dated."

I just gave him a small smile... _Okay awkward situation. _

Richard got us out before the tension grew by saying, "Hey Gar, want to get these lovely ladies some, sickeningly sweet punch?"

Garfield smirked, "Gar... hey I like that, thanks man, you gave me a new nickname, I like you, well then let's go Richie, be back sweetheart."

Grafield said and then hebegankissing Terra.

I looked at them surprised... _great another awkward situation._

I just looked at Richard and he looked at me, then he said, "Well... uh see you later?"

I smiled gave him a semi-hug and said, "You bet, catch you later, me and Terra will just be in the Ladies' Room."

"Uh... Sure." He said grinning back.

Then I was literally dragged out to the washroom. It looked quite humorous because people were giving Terra and her human baggage (which is me!) strange looks.

I just gave them an apologetic smile and they went back to their own little worlds... and as I was being (literally) dragged away. I looked at all the people there... and I felt likea fraud. A fake. A wannabe. Everything I stood against for.

_I wasn'ta real princess with her really cute and handsom charming prince, in a really grand palace. No... it was all a fake, an illusion, a lie, a business deal between two people who didn't even like eachother... but that was all about to change... because... I was falling ... hard for Mr. Grayson... my supposed Knight and shining armour. _

All these people, sure some were wannabes, punks, goths, barbie dolls and geeks, but those were just labels,deep down, they were people too. Tonight they were all Ladies and Lords, Dukes and Duchesses, Princes and Princesses, Damsels and Knights, they were here with the people they loved, liked and maybe even hated. But Richard and I... well we didn't fit in any of those catergories. We were complete strangers to eachother brought together by a snobby, witchy and rich barbie doll named Kitten Moth.

* * *

_**Location: **Ladies' Room at JCH - 7:15 pm  
Ladies' Room - Rachel and Terra have their Girl Talk on the details of Rachel's on going date._

I sighed, then I noticed I was in the washroom with Terra looking...er more like observing me.

Than a converstaion was started, "Hey... so how was dinner?"

I looked at her (unemotionally) and said, "We had dinner and we saw Moth, she saw us she fumed and the mission was accomplished."

I said as unemotional as a very emotional girl could do, which was pretty good if you asked me.

But... as good as it was Terra saw right through it.

"Nuh-uh buddy I said details, I didn't hear no details and what do you mean mission accomplished?" Terra questioned.

"Well we did make a deal right? And how can I give you details when there aren't any? We just had dinner end of story." I said turning to the mirror looking at my reflections eyes... where the true emotions were and I knew that all that was coming out of my mouth were lies.

"Well okay... doyou like the guy?" She asked a little hopeful I kind of feel bad lying to her and crushing her hope, but I had to incase what I'm really feeling became actual truth.

"No." I answered. She looked at me oddly and I sighed giving her more detail, "What I mean is, he's a really nice guy, but he isn't my type."

"Oh really? What **is** your type, Ms. Independant?" Terra said a little upset because I knew that she knew that I was lying through my teeth.

"Well you know, cute and really hott, with a nice attitude, can make me laugh, I caneasily talk to, is easy going and a gentleman." I said... and then I realized..._shit, I'm describing Richard_.

"Well if you ask me isn't that all what Ricahrd is?" Terra asked me.

I lied again, "Hey girl, I spent the last two hours with him, I think I should judge that."

She sighed and said, "Rachel Raven Rose Roth! (Rose is randomly placed) Would you please stop lying to me! I know you too well now what is it that your not telling me?"

I cringed, sighed and then said, "I didn't lose 50 bucks like I said, and he didn't agree with me willingly either."

She looked confused but she got it so far and so she asked, "Well... what exactly happened then?"

"I asked him for the first time and he objected and rejected me, nicely mind you but he still refused." I said.

She interrupted saying, "Yeah... but he could've changed his mind right?"

"Well no... he only agreed to go with me if I introduce him to Kori." I said kind of relieved I told my secret to somebody.

She looked at me and said, "Well... I think he likes you and not Kori...Maybe he just wants to meet her for another reason?"

I shook my head and said, "I know perfectly well what he said... and what he meant... he wants to meet Kori and that's why he's here... he's not doing it because he likes me... he likes Kori."

"And your falling hard for him aren't you?" Terra asked me worriedly.

I gave her a sad smile and said, "Who couldn't? He's perfect."

"Poor Rae, I really hoped you would have a good time tonight."Terra said.

I looked at her with confidence on my face and I said, "Who said I wasn't going to have fun? He might not want to be with me but that doesn't mean I can't have fun."

"That's the spirit!" Terra exclaimed then she said, "Hey! Why don't you postpone them meeting and maybe the extra time with you will make him fall for you?"

I looked at her thoughfully, going over her idea... then I remembered the night so far and I couldn't do it to him, he was nice enough to cuddle with me during the appearance of Kitten Moth at the restaurant and he also gave me a corsage, all those weren't part of the agreement and so I shook my head and looked sadly at Terra, "Nah, I couldn't do that to him, he was too nice to me tonight, he really helped me out big time. It's about time I return the favour."

Terra smiled sadly while saying, "Aww poor baby... don't worry, tomorrow I'll come over and bring the cookie dough and the sad romantic movies and we can cry and mock love and romance."

I looked at her and gave her a smile and said, "Okay then we better get out of here and return you to your awaiting Prince Charming."

"Garfield, Prince Charming? I wish, he's more like Prince Chuckles!" Terra said laughing as we got out of the bathroom.

* * *

_**Location: **JCH Gymnasium - 7:30 pm  
Gymnasium - Rachel and Terra go back to their dates. _

"Hey Ter, have you seen Kori, I think I should go let them meet now." I said.

Terra shrugged and said, "Sorry darling but I haven't seen her all night!"

I sighed and yelled back as we were consumed by the crowd, "Thanks any way!" I grinned as I saw Terra quickly make her way through to Garfield. _They sure love eachother, I wish I had that kind of love_,_ but I've avoided that feeling all my life by dumping and rejecting boys, jerks, jocks and all other types... and now my first date is with the perfect one and I can't even claim him... _

I sighed as I stood on a chair to find Kori and then I spotted her with Roy. I smiled, _good I can get this introduction over with now_.

While I was on the chair looking for Richard so I can take him to Kori, there was a sudden tug at my dress.

I looked down and saw a grinning Richard, "Hey I'm down here!"

Then I tried to get down but I slipped on my dress and fell, I screamed, _oh God I'm going to go to the ICU (Intensive Care Unit) on my first date and Prom!_

But I underestimated my nondate's reflexes as he swiftly caught me.

He smirked and said, "Hey don't go falling for me now."

I laughed at the irony and thought; _A little too late for that. _

I grinned and said, "OoOo someone's gota head that's too big to fit on his shoulders."

He just smirked as he set me down on the ground and I just sighed in relief, "Boy does it feel good to be on the ground."

"I'd like it if you stayed on it. Gravity can be really cruel." Richard warned me jokingly.

I just smirked back at him and then I grabbed his hand and said, "Come on, let's go make our bargain even, it's about time you got your wish fulfilled." _Even though it'll break my heart..._

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

_Dear Readers,  
Your reviews are very appreciated  
Thank you!  
Hope you enjoyed this update!  
Thanks again  
Please Review! _

_Yours Truly,  
**Mz.un.predict.able**_


	12. The Prom: Dancing

**Going to Prom with a Stranger  
_Mz.un.predict.able  
o7.31.o6_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans. I also would like to thank Elizabeth Craft for the inspiration.  
**Recap: **Rachel and Richard are at the Prom of Jump City High.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve  
The Prom: Dancing**  
_(Richard's POV)_

* * *

_**Location: **Jump City High's Gymnasium - 7:31 pm  
Gymnasium - Rachel tries to keep her end of the bargain by taking Richard to Kori. _

_Come on, let's go make our bargain even, it's about time you got your wish fulfilled. _That was the last thing Rachel said before she started dragging me across the dance floor.

_Is she talking about Kori? _She was probably taking me to make the introduction I asked for as a returning favor I was doing for her...but now didn't seem like a good time. I just saw her while waiting for Rachel and Kori looked really happy. She was there dancing with her date. She looked truly and sincerly happy and I didn't want to ruin that just because I wanted to talk to her about her sick mother.

So I stopped Rachel, "Hey Rae, stop will you?"

Rachel stopped and looked at me oddly, "Why? Don't you want me to introduce you to Kori? It is afterall the reason you came here tonight."

I nodded slowly carefully choosing the words that were going to come out of my mouth, "Yeah... but I think now's not the time, besides her date is with her-"

Rachel interrupted my carefully chosen words and said understandingly..._ I think_, "Ahhh I get it okay, well then what do you want to do now?"

I looked around and a lot of people were dancing... _Well duh! This is a Dance afterall._

So I smirked and bowed down to her and asked, "Would this fair young lady have this dance with me?"

That sort of lightened the mood because she giggled and answered, "Why brave young knight how could I refuse?" She took my hand as I lead her to the dance floor.

I made sure we were in the center, right underneath the disco ball, "Do you think this is center enough so that Kitten can see us?"

She looked confused for the moment and then she understood and gave me a smile and nodded.

Then she laughed as recognized the new song was coming up.

"Hey! It's my song!" Rachel laughed out.

As I listened more carefully to the song, I figured out that it was 'Dancing Queen' by ABBA and laughed along side her.

We danced quite well, I didn't trip and she looked fantastic, something tells me that she wasn't kidding when she said that she was named, 'Dancing Queen' of her school because as far as I could see she was a Queen in my eyes.

I smiled at her and then the song came to an end, I saw a look of disappointment pass on her face but that was replaced by a bright grin as she looked at me, when her gaze caught mine my heart skipped a beat, _she was really beautiful- argh! Stop thinking of her like that! Your not supposed to be falling for her. Your just here to help her and nothing more._

I sighed, _this is going to be a very difficult task...especially when dealing with Rachel Roth, a beautiful, intelligent spitfire who always makes conversations comfortable and laughable instead of awkward and unnecessary. Which is unlike many girls I know._

_Besides her..._

_NO don't think about her. She's gone, no sense of trying to bring her back._

Rachel then looked at me worriedly, I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice that the next song was a slow song.

She tugged at my sleeve and whispered in my ear (which ran chills down my spine), "We can sit down if you want, we don't need to slow dance."

I was about to agree to that offer when I saw Kitten in the crowd looking towards us.

As if by instict I pulled Rachel closer to me, I wrapped my arms around her slim waist as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around my neck.

I gave her a reassuring smile as she comfortably got into position as we slowly danced on the dance floor.

What I didn't notice was the fact that the space between Rachel Roth and I were just mere millimeters. Half of me didn't mind in fact, it kind of felt great, but the other half remembered _her_... the last girl I danced this close too.

Rachelthere dancing with meso veryclose, her head on my shoulders, I could feel her soft breaths on my neck like a ghostly feeling. My hands were tightly fastened around her waist as if I was protecting her from something, not that she needed any protection.

But I couldn't shake _her_ out of my head _this_ time, her laughter and giggles rang through my ears, her smile and mesmerising eyes were flashing images in my head and her warm and sensitive touch were giving my arms goosebumps.

Then I saw _them _(mentally). _Her_ with **him**. I couldn't take it. _This is too close._

I pushed Rachel awayand apologized to her, "Sorry, uhm I need some air." As I ran away, I needed to get away as far as possible.

I didn't want, couldn't have _this_ right now, it was just too much.

I didn't turn around to see Rachel, I couldn't because if I did, who knows what would happen to me.

I ran across the dance floor and out of the fake Night in Paris Gymnasium and out into the parking lot getting the air, I told Rachel I needed.

* * *

_**Location: **JCH Parking Lot - 8:00 pm  
Parking Lot - Richard runs from Rachel as memories from the past come. _

As soon as I was outside I breathed in the cool spring-soon-to-be-summer fresh air.

I took deep breaths as if I just came out of a pool almost drowning. Rachel did that to me, she did other things to me too which frustrated me even more.

_How could I have let this happen!_

_I promised myself I wouldn't feel this way anymore!_

_But she's different!_

_You got to forget about your ex, she's gone!_

_Yeah, but with Rachel I'm just going to get hurt again!_

_You never know!_

So many thoughts were running through my mind, half of me wanted to go back, but I knew it was better if I cleared my thoughts first then I can think about going back to a probably pissed off Rachel.

I scanned the premises for a place I could think.

_How could I have startedfallen for Rachel? _I cursed under my breath, why did I agree to this stupid date! It's not even real!

I sighed, this was next to impossible. I had to find a way to help myself... Though maybe just maybe I could forget this whole thing.

_Forget her dazzling smile, her hypnotising eyes, forget her brave upfront, her sweet smelling hair and scent, her desirable touches that sent chills up my spine, her sweet melodious laughter that's music to my ears, I could forget them all. I could try and forget Ms. Rachel Roth._

I must forget Rachel, I could not, will not allow myself to continue falling for her, because no matter how much I want to, I couldn't take another chance.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

_Dear Readers,  
Thank you so much for your reviews!  
They are much appreciated  
I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Thank you again  
**Please Review**_

_Truly yours,  
**Mz.un.predict.able**_


	13. The Prom: Alone

**Going to Prom with a Stranger?_  
Mz.un.predict.able  
o8.o2.o6_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. Inspiration is all thanks to Elizabeth Craft.  
**Recap: **Richard left Rachel all by herself in the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

**Chatper Thirteen  
The Prom: Alone  
**_(Rachel's POV)

* * *

_

_**Location: **Jump City High's Gymnasium - 8:15 pm  
Gymnasium - Poor Rachel is left alone in the middle of the dance floor. _

I looked around me, he was really gone. I felt like I was dreaming like for this whole ordeal I was sleeping and now I'm awake, and there really is no Richard.

I_ can't pinch myself now... beacause I feel like I'm awake. _

This is so frustrating, I just want to hurl anything I see at this so-called Richard guy, if he's real or not.

_That damn boy left me in the middle of the dance floor like I was some damn highly contagious virus. _

_ARGH! Why do I even care! He's not even my real date! He's just some dude who happened to be in the right time and right place, or in his case, wrong time and wrong place. _

I sighed and shook my head, no use comtemplating whether Richard is a jerk or not in the middle of the dance floor underneath the disco ball.

_I could still feel his lingering touch, around my waist, because I kind of feel bare without them around me_.

I shook my heand and mentally slapped myself, _I can't continue to fall for Richard, when he obviously doesn't like me! In fact, he likes my best friend!_

I stomped off the dance floor, I went to the 'Eiffel Tower'/Refreshment Table and I took the paper cups and shredded them to pieces, I was really, reallymad. And I don't even know where Richard is or what the hell I do to make him run away!

I feel like I've been asleep this whole time, yet memories of Richard keep flashing in my head, like a mental movie or something.

I sighed, _this is not the place nor the time for this, I have to get out of here. _

_I have to get out **now**! _

_If Richard is real, he's probably half way home now, he's so disgusted by me... I wonder what it was that I did... maybe my breath stinks? ... Nope, but I better chew some Peppermint gum just in case._

-Chew- -Chew- -Blow- -Pop- -Chew-

I continued chewing my gum piece looking so bored.

Then there was a tap on my shoulder, now ever since the Jinx incident back at the Cafe I've been a little jumpy, and this time is no different.

I jumped on my chair and squeaked.

Terra and Garfield were behind me laughing so hard!

I glared at them, no use threatening them, my night has gone absolutely wrong.

_Maybe I could call a cab to go back home, I looked at my watch, it was 8:30 already... wait... my parents usually go out on a movie on Saturday nights and Raymond is hardly ever home... well he's supposed to be out on a road trip with his buddies but with Ray... you never really know...So I can sneak back into the house close all my lights and play computer and then sneak out of my window at about 11 and then enter the house, to clueless parents! Perfect. _

I could hear Terra and Garfield finishing up their laughing spree.

"When you guys are done, just holler." I said.

"Haha- we're done- haha- okay, okay yeah we're done." Terra said breathing deeply.

Garfield following a suit.

"So what brings you over to the Eiffel Tower? Come for some smooching because I'll gladly leave." I said in a cold tone I am so not in the mood.

Terra looked at me with concern I just shook it off, "Hey Rae? I saw what happened, Richard's a jerk to leave you like that."

"What makes you think that _he_ left **me**? What if **I** told _him_ to piss off?" I said growling at her.

Terra sighed, she was my best friend since Elementary, she knows how to handle me, Garfield on the otherhand looked terrified. He has always been scared of me... though he used to crack his lame jokes at me in the past, I didn't like him at first, probably because I was mad that Terra was in a different school for the first two years of highschool, since Terra transferred to JCH, Garfield's attention switched from me to Terra, kind of glad that happened though.

Terra looked at me and said, "Girl, you got to snap out of this. It's Prom night! Let yourself loose! Forget about Richard!"

I snapped at her, "Go loosen up yourself, my screws already loose, I already freaking scared away my non-date as if I were the Black Plague! If this happens on a non-date what would happen if I get a real date?"

Terra shook her head saying, "Rachel I swear by Azar that you are sostubborn, a rock could not even compare!"

I smiled, "Thank you, now if you'll excuse me I'vegot to go get a cab to get me out of here. If I'm not too late I could probably catch Saturday Night Live." I grumbled.

"Oh no your not. Your staying right here, even if it means with Gar and I." Terra said sternly.

I gulped,_ it's really hard to say 'no' to that tone of voice..._

I sighed, "I hate you, you know that right?" I mumbled.

She smiled, "And I love your like a sister!"

I groaned, "Okay I'll stay but you guys go, I'm going to find Kori, then my date ... if he's still in the premises, introduce them and then get on out of here okay?"

Terra smiled sadly knowing that was the best she could get out of me and nodded as if approving of my plan. She helped by saying, "Last time I saw Kori she was on the dance floor getting her groove on with Speedy (Roy's nickname)."

I sighed and shook my head, that was little innocent Kori.

I just hope Speedy hasn't gone on and taken advantage of poor Kori.

I sighed and got myself ready to initiate my plan when someone coughed (you know the cough to get attention) behind me.

I was about to say something like, "excuse you" or, "bless you" when I saw who it was.

Malchior. Well... I think it's Malchoir...I'm not entirely sure...

"Hi?" I asked.

"Hello fair maiden." He answered.

I just nodded...

He smiled and said, "I'm Malchior from Biology."

_I knew it!_ I just smiled back (a fake one) and replied, "Uhm... I'm Rachel.."

His smile widened as he said, "I know who you are."

"Uhm... okay... can I help you?" I asked him.

As if possible his smile got even wider, "Yeah, you could, would you like to dance with me?"

I looked at him oddly and said, "What about your date?"

"I don't have one... I was taking my chances of any single girls or dates that went wrong. Guess I'm in luck." He replied.

I just nodded I have no idea what he's saying... I keep thinking... _Did ourdate really and truly go wrong? Was it a complete failure? Was it allmy fault?_

Before I knew what was happening Malchior brought my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist.

I kind of felt uncomfortable and it seemed there was no way to get comfortable unlike in Richard's arms. _Stop thinking about him!_

_I can't and now my heart really hurts now that I figured it's not a dream. He's everything I wanted in a guy... too bad he hates and despises me. _

I had to find a way to let go of the pain in my heart... _I've never felt this way for a guy before... I hate this feeling... I just want to curl up in a corner and die. _

Malchior seemed like he was having the time of his life... _he is such an ignorant fool._

I just wanted to wipe that freaky smirk off his face.

Then he said the grossest thing, "Hey Rae-baby, are those mirrors in your eyes because I can see myself in your pants." (Someone actaully said that to me once... I was completely freaked out!)

I glared hard at him I didn't say a word and grabbed someone's cup filled with hopefully punch and dumped it on Malchior head.

"I think you need to check those mirrors out agian, _Malchior_." I answered, saying his name as if it was the worst thing in the world.

I left him and ran out of the gym. I checked with Mrs. Bohemier and she said that Kori had left.

_There was nothing I could do now..._ I decided _I don't live too far from here, maybe I could run home._

I blindly kept on running. Until I bumped into something... at first I thought it was a wall, but it was soft to be, it was a person. I didn't care who it was though because I was cold and my non-date left me. I wanted to cry but I can't not now where everyone can see me. I wasn't called Ice Queen for nothing... The guy wouldn't move... _Who is he? _I looked up to see...

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

_Dear Readers,  
Thank you so very much for your reviews!  
They are very appreciated.  
I hope you enjoyed this update  
Thanks again  
**Please Review!** _

_Yours Truly,  
**Mz.un.predict.able** _


	14. The Prom: The Past and Memories

**Going to Prom witha Stranger?  
_Mz.un.predict.able  
o8.o3.o6

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. Inspiration is all thanks to Elizabeth Craft.  
**Recap: **Rachel an emotional wreck tries to find a way her "perfect" night could end and quickly.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen  
The Prom: The Past and Memories  
**_(Richard's POV)_

_

* * *

_

_Continuation..._

_**(Rachel's POV) -** 9:00 pm_

I looked up to see Richard looking down on me.

I glared at him and we just stood there, him looking at me and me glaring at him.

_Oh I should absolutely hate him! I should! I should! _

_Then why don't I? _

_Because it's not his fault... that he doesn't like you... it's not his fault he likes Kori better than you... because it's not his fault at all... it's yours for falling for him..._

But still I glared... with every hateful bone in my body. **_

* * *

_**

_Before... _

_**Location:**JCH Football Field- 8:15 pm  
Football Field - Richard sits on the bleachers and reminisces. _

I looked up at the sky, it was really dark, like inside the Gymnasium. I could hear the music blasting but it's nice and peacefully quite out here.

I sighed, _no matter how much, I just want to get away from all this love and shit I can't._

All the painful memories of my ex-girlfriend keep coming back, all of the ones that I tried so hard to suppress is haunting me now.

---  
_**Lcoation: **Richard's Mind _

This hurts so much just to think about her... but I guess I can't do anything to stop it.

My ex-girlfriend Barbara Gordon (That's Batgirl's name/alias).

Barbara... she was beautiful, like a goddess that came out of a flame, beautiful long bright red hair with bright glowing brown eyes that are fierce like a flare of a blazing fire.

She's known as fire, anyone who tried to play her always got burned.

Atleast those were the rumours I heard.

I first saw her on my first day of highschool (junior).

We bumped into eachother the first day, introduced but after that thought nothing of it. Then strangely, we were assigned the same locker. As if by fate. When our hands touched that dial at the same time,a crackling chill ran up my arm, and when I looked at her in the eyes I felt like melting and I knew that I was deeply and fiercly in-love.

We got together later that day after figuring out that we were in all of eachother's classes.

Those were the best two years of my life. Then I was popular, most sought after guy, incredibly sociable and had so many friends but Victor Stone was (still is) my right and left hand man, the best friend a guy could have... he stood by me through thick and thin. I was out every weekend, always came home late, I was living life that any rebellious and popular teenager lived.

She was my girl and I was her boo, we were always together, we were known as Barbara-and-Richard. Never seen apart... unless for well ...obvious reasons.

We were happy and in-love or so I thought...

I remember the dates we went on, the amusement parks we went to during the summer and all the festivals we participated in during the holidays. All the study-dates, the kisses, the hugs, the cuddlings, the gifts and the anniversaries.

Her laughter, her giggles, her smile, her kisses, her touches, her everything, they all burned me...

I thought at first it was burning passion, but I was wrong there too. They were right when they say don't play with fire, because you'll only get burned.

And she gave me one that I would never forget, one that left a still burning scar, one that hurt and never did stop hurting, one that had comepletely changed my life.

She was everything I wanted in a girl, she was sensitive, we would talk about anything and everything every time we talked, we laughed and we enjoyed each other's company... well I did... I don't even know if she loved me...

If she was just acting... well that was an award winning acting right there...

Life was going great.. until about a year and a half into our relationship... my mom... received a diagnosis that the doctor explained was a cancer.

She had leukemia a cancer disease that focused on her bone marrow.

I held a strong up front when I was with Destiny and Dad and anyone else.

I crumbled and fell when I was Barbara, I cried on her shoulder and told her all that I was feeling.

At first she was great, she let me cry on her shoulder and she listened to all that I had to say, but I guess she really hated cancer or a boyfriend who was too emotional or I have no idea what... but she did break my heart in the hardest time of my life...with the break-up, shemade my already hard life even harder.

I didn't notice at first it started slowly...she stopped coming over, she didn't return my calls, she rarely talked to me and we hardly ever saw eachother.

Soon I haven't heard for her in a whole week. Then my mom's doctor told us that she was getting worst and that they had to intensify the treatment.

I was bold and didn't shed a tear infront of Destiny or Dad, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. I had to find a release. So I showed up on Barbara's door step unnanounced.

I looked horrible, my eyes were bloodshot and my hair was a ruffled mess, she looked like a mess too (that should've been clue number one), at first I thought it's because she heard about my mom's condition.

I gave her a sad smile and said, "Hey... I've been missing you."

She looked at me nervously (clue number two) and stuttered, "Uh.. uhm... I... uhm miss... uhm would you like to uh.. come in?"

I smiled at her and nodded and I went inside.

I was about to head to our usual place where we talk (the den)... but she lead me to her family's formal living room (clue number three).

I looked at her strangely but I still had a smile on my face.

She looked like a nervous wreck, "So.. uh what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you... my mom's condition got worst..." I explained kind of confused.

She looked at me... and said, "Look... uhm Richard... we need to uhm... talk." (clue number four)

"Yeah... that's why I'm here." I said trying to understand where this was going.

"Well okay... because Richard... I want to uhmmm...-" She started but got interrupted.

"Hey Bee where'd you go?" A male's voice said.

The guy didn't seem to notice me, because he went right up to her and started to kiss her right in front of me.

My first instinct would've been to punch the lights out of the guy who was all over **MY** girl, but I saw that she was enjoying the kiss.

I decided that was my cue to leave.

_I can't believe this... she... she cheated on me? She left me for some guy. _

_Damn..._

I cried whenever I was alone. I kept my brave front up for my family, but I would always break down whenever I was alone. Barbara was the only one I showed all my emotions too... I couldn't tell Victor... I wasn't comfortable sharing emotions like the ones I had with Victor or the guys... so I kept it all inside.

Later my mom's condition didn't get any better... she was dying and we all knew it.

When she did die... I became a void of emotion. For weeks on end I was in my own little world.

I snapped out of it after awhile... but I swore off girls for the rest of my life, and with that promise I slowly moved on with my life...

I continued my life but without the perks of popularity, I started taking up sports again. I began smiling and fooling with friends... I didn't hang out with them every weekend, I became less popular and less social, but I was still happy.

But I was moving on. I showed emotions, I didn't take chances with my heart though. I refused (kindly) all the girls who tried to ask me out to dates and/or dances.

That was the way I liked it... until Rachel Roth came into my life.

Now I don't know what I like...

---

_**Location: **JCH Parking Lot - 8:45 pm  
Parking Lot - Richard meets Kori. _

I was walking while I was thinking of Rachel and how she turned my life completely upside down.

Then I saw a running figure. I recognized right away that it was Kori Anders and she was crying.

I felt my steps quicken, my thoughts kept jumping to the conclusion that her mother's condition just got worst and now was the time to help her.

I caught up to her, "Hey Kori?"

Kori looked up and saw me she gave me a small, sad smile and said, "Hey... yeah... Richard right?"

"Yeah..." I said.

"Hey nice to meet you but uhmm now isn'texactly a good time..." She said.

I smiled sadly at her and said, "You don't recognize me...we actually met earlier before..."

Kori looked confused and said, "Yes I do recognize you... your the hott boy Rachel was to ask to the Prom tonight and yes... we have met at the mall."

I shook my head and said, "We met at the Cancer Ward about a year ago... I saw you there... you were probably just receiving the news of the doctors diagnosis that your mom has cancer..."

She looked shocked and said, "Oh... your mother has.. the cancer too? How is she?"

_Kori is a really nice girl... she didn't deserve this kind of pain._ I sighed and said, "She died... the same day I saw you..."

Her eyes shimmered with true sadness_... I feel bad telling her all this..now... I didn't want her to pity me, while her mom was the one in trouble now..._so I said, "I'm okay with it now... I know she's watching over me, and it get's easier to deal with each day."

Kori smiled and said, "That's great...thank you...butI have to go now...my mom's in the hospital."

I smiled at her and said, "Hey if you ever want someone to talk to you can call me... I know how it feels and it would be impossible to go through it alone." I then reached into my pocket pulled out a pen and paper and wrote my number on it and handed her the piece of paper.

She smiled and said, "I will... merci beacoup (thank you very much) for your help Richard, you are really kind, oh and please... don't tell my friends about this... I don't want them to be sad on such a happy night." She said smiling pleadingly.

I just smiled and nodded to show that I would keep her secret and waved good-bye to her as she left.

I sighed... _there... I did it... I helped Kori Anders... and somehow I feel a lot better... now to handle Rachel..._

For the second time that night I saw a running figure and I recognized that it was Rachel, she looked really upset.

I ran infront of her to stop her and she crashed into me.

I held her as she looked up to see me and then glared at me with intense hate... I just looked at her. She continued to glare at me and I knew that ... I screwed up **big** time.

_God... I really screwed things up this time... Damn..._

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

_Dear Readers,  
Your reviews are really appreciated,  
Thank you.  
I hope you enjoyed this update  
Thanks again.  
**Please Review!** _

_Yours Truly,  
**Mz.un.predict.able**_


	15. The Prom: It's Over

**Going to Prom witha Stranger?  
_Mz.un.predict.able  
o8.o4.o6

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. Inspiration is all thanks to Elizabeth Craft.  
**Recap: **Richard reminsces about his painful past and then he meets up with an upset, frustrated and really pissed off Rachel...His last thoughts? God... I really screwed things up...

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen  
The Prom: It's Over  
**_(Rachel's POV)_

_

* * *

_

_**Location:** JCH Parking Lot - 9:00 pm  
Parking Lot - Rachel finds Richard. _

_I should be seething and should be smoke coming out of my ears, my cheeks should be red out of frustration... not because he's holding me._

I couldn't be madat him no matter how much I tried... but Istill glared at him with every hateful bone I had whether the hate is toward him, anyone elseand all the hateI have in my body. Then I spoke in a pissed off tone, "Look. I'm sorry but Kori already left. So this night ... it's officially over, we can leave now. I really am sorry you didn't get your big intro with her."

He looked a little perturbed and confused but then said, "Hey... I'm sorry for uhm... leaving you back there-"

I cut him off, I didn't want to hear his reason and excuses fake or not,so I shook my head and gave him my fakest smile and said, "Hey, look it's no problem, you have your reasons for coming and going as I do mine, so come on let's go."

"But... uh what about your parents? Wouldn't they be a little suspicious that uhm your uh.. two hours early?" He asked me.

I looked at him oddly... _Why would he care about my parents feelings about this? _But I replied anyway, "Oh, don't worry about that, their usuallyout at this time soI can just get in the houseand when thetime comes that I should be arriving I'll just sneak out,in my dress and enter, so it looks like I just arrived."

He looked at me and sighed as if disappointed I had a reasonable excuse. _Does he want us to stay? Nah... it's just my imagination._

He turned around with his head down and was headed toward the car, then suddenly he turned around, at first I thought it was to urge me to come too, afterall it was my idea to go home early. I really didn't want to drown my self in self -pity for the reamining two hours of Prom, I mean there's only so much a girl like me could take. But I was wrong, he wasn't urging me, it was as if he got some kind of new idea.

I was going to ask what... but then I figured he was going to tell me anyway. So I waited, standing therelooking at him.

He then opened his mouth to say, "I think... we should stay..."

I blinked twice... _He wanted to stay? But I thought he didn't like me or the Prom... hence why he left... Guys are really confusing..._

"But... why?" I sputtered.

He just looked at me with his mask as if giving me a blank stare..

Then he said, "Well... Prom night is a special night and I think you shouldn't go to Prom just because some girl challenged you, I think you should go for yourself. Come on, let's go back inside, let's have some fun. Let's dance, afterall it is the Prom."

I looked at him completely shocked at what he just said... and looked at him like he was high on something other than the overly dosed sugar that the punch contained because well... I thought he hated me!

_Maybe he doesn't? -heart_

_No! Don't let him get your spirits high! -mind_

_Oh alright, atleast just go back in there and dance! You know you want too -heart_

_Fine! But I'm going back just because I owe him. -mind_

_Yeah and just pretend that you don't love the way that he holds you. -heart (sarcastically... can hearts be sarcastic?)_

_Exactly. -mind_

I mentally _slapped myself... I'm having a mental battle... I'm going insane!_

I sighed looked at him and he seemed sincere... but with the mask on you could never be too sure... but I agreed, "Alright, I guess we could go back.."

"That's the spirit come on, they're playing my favourite song." He said with a grin on his face.

_Talk about major mood swings... I thought only girls were authorized to do that. Guys are weird.._

I just shook my head and followed..._ Now here's a corny quote that toally reminds me of my situation! -Quote- Atleast we'll have that night in Paris! -Unquote- _

* * *

_**Location: **JCH Gymnasium - 9:15 pm  
Gymnasium - Richard was able to successfully change Rachel's mind into coming back into the Prom. _

Richard looked at me... then he bowed, grabbed my hand, kissed it and asked, "May I have this dance mi'lady?"

I should've grabbed my hand back and told him to piss off, I mean that's what I did with other guys... but Richard's different, so he makes me act different too. So instead of rejecting him I pulled him up from his bent position gave him a smile (as best as I could) and said, "Why yes, kind sir."

He smiled and lead me across the dance floor, he must've actually had abrain between his ears (and inside his head) because he didn't lead us into the middle of the dance floor. I've had one trajic event there... I didn't want to make the middle of the dance floor a jinxed place for me.

The song that was playing was hip-hop song a very new one at that. I really liked the song adn I would've actually danced hip-hop if not for the long, flowing dress and then strappy tall heels. The song is called, "Get up" by Ciara featuring Chamillionare.

I could tell Richard liked the song too because he's really into dancing, I couldn't help but smile as I concentrated my thoughts more on _my_ dancing than on him and his fly moves.

For a fellow in a tux, he sure could dance and get his groove on.

---

_Five songs later... _

Finally off of the dance floor, we actually danced 5 straight hip-hop, jazz, funk and techno songs all the way through.

We're currently sitting beside the 'Eiffel Tower' and drinking the extremely sweet (over-dosed with sugar) punch.

"I swear if I have any more of these things, we're going to get a ticket for speeding. I'm getting a really high sugar rush!" Richard exclaimed.

I laughed and said, "Let's try and find some coffee!"

He laughed too and shook his head, "I'll take my chances... unless you'd like to drive?"

"Haha no thanks let's try to live on the danger side tonight?" I said kind of hyper too.

"Alright!" Richard said smiling.

I could've sat there for hours just talking to him... but Prom night had other plans, instead the DJ started to play a slow song... I gasped quietly hoping he didn't hear me and said, "OoOo... the punch is getting to me I think my small bladder can't handle all this punch, excuse me as I head to the Ladies' Room.

* * *

_**Location: **JCH Ladies' Room - 9:45 pm  
Ladies' Room - Rachel hides in the washroom waiting for the slow song to end. _

I got inside the washroom and sighed relief. Thank God I got out of that one... I swear... if he left me one more time I don't know what I'll do...

I hid in one of the stalls I kind of didn't want to look like shit in front of all the girls that were coming in... Doesn't really set a good example that your date isgoing great.

I mean my hairs kind of messy from all that dancing and my mascara and make up were all runny from all the laughing to tears Richard and I were doing. So I really looked bad right about now...

Really good thing I thought of hiding in the stall because the Moth Brigade just came in... except without their pathetic leader, Kitten Moth.

_I wonder where that witch is I blame her for all this yet I still feel like I should thank her too... _

I rolled eyes at my current thought... _God ... why couldn't boys come with a intruction manual... so you could just read and find out the reason to why he's behaving a certain way... then girls would have no problem understanding their primative ways and may actually like them. _

I just mentally sighed... Then I heard the Moth Brigade gossiping.

"I can't believe that Ratty Rachel got herself a decent date!" - Girl number one. I didn't really care to memorize their names.

"I know right? I mean that guy is a hunk!" - Girl number two.

"He's so fine! I wish it were me he was holding!" - Girl number three.

"Girl you'd have to get in line because I saw him first!" -Girl number one.

I rolled my eyes as they had some mini-cat fight about **my** date!

_What a pity... their brain cells sure could use some work - conscience_

_Ha! As if they had brain cells. - mind _

I just shook my head... _I cannot believe I'm talking to myself **agian**! _

Then another girl burst in... or should I say... Then Girl number four burst into the washroom.

"OH MY GOD Girls you'll never believe what Kitten just did!" -Girl Number Four

"Oh my God what!" - Girl number two.

"She's flirting with Ratty Rachel's date!" -Girl number four.

_Oooo She's messing with the wrong girl tonight! I'm going to break her neck and snap all her bones into two!_ I grinded my teeth in anger as I heard their "news". _Kitten's going pay tonight!_

"Oh my God, I so want to capture Ms. Goth girl's face when she sees her date dump her for Kitten!" - Girl number three.

"OoOo That would be sooooo scandalous!" -Girl number one.

"Scandalous my ass... wait till I get my hands on Kitten I'll-" I grumbled but I was cut off by one of the Girls of the Moth Brigade.

"Oh my God! Someone else is in here!" -Girl Number four.

"Are you serious!" -Girl number three.

"Yeah and it's coming from... that stall!" -Girl number four.

I rolled my eyes as they picked the stall that was right next to mine...

What idiots... it's like they've got nothing but air in their heads. I guess that's why we call them 'air-heads'.

I sighed making sure no other sound I could possibly make, I don't need the Moth Brigade on me...

So once the Brigade girls ALL (shows how much brain cells they don't have) came into every stall except the one I was in... Sometimes I wonder... how teachers actually put up with people like them.

As they all checked out a stall, I snuck out from under the stall easily and carefully so as not to ruin my dress.

When I succeeded I headed for the door quickly and quietly made my exit.

* * *

_**Location: **JCH Gymnasium - 10:00 pm  
Gymnasium - After Rachel's quick but silent escape she heads out in search for her non-date Richard. _

Lucky for me the song had changed and I could safely head back to my 'date' (if only that were true).

I spotted him..-er them, looks like Girl number four was right... Kitten Moth is trying to steal my date.

Wait.. he's not your date.. -conscience

Okay fine... she's trying to steal my non-date. Happy now?-mind

Very. - conscience.

I rolled my eyes. Then suddenly I got an idea.

Quickly I grabbed someone's punch... coincidentally it was the same dude I took punch from that time I poured it all over Malchior.

So being the polite girl that I am, I thanked him. He just looked at me strangely and left. I shrugged my shoulders, like I said, Guys are weird.

So I strutted my way to my non-date making sure to accidentally trip.

And 'accidentally' pour my drink ..-er the dude's drink all over Kitten.

You could hear the most annoying screech fill up the gym. (Think of it like nails going down a chalkboard... -shudder- that is one ugly and deafening screech. I also did it... as a revenge to Richard... as his ears are incredibly close to the powerfully loudinstrument Kitten calls her mouth.

_Ouch... I'd really hate to be him right now... Oh well he deserved it._

I was kind of happy actually. When the screech was heard, the DJ immediatly stopped the music and everyone was looking at a wet Kitten who was covered in overly-dosed sugary sweet punch.

Then she turned to me... I was on the floor and about five inches in front of me was a cup with a small puddle of punch near it.

She had the most scariest glare... usually she doesn't scare me... but right now her glare is terrifying the shit out of me...

_Oh Crap..._

But thankfully she and I were in a gym full of teenagers who are having one night where they can be as young as they want. So right when she was about to make her move the whole gymnasium adolescent teenagers started cracking up, as in laughing, some were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes, others were rolling on the floor, pounding on the floor whatever position they were in they were laughing... and laughing hard.

Richard was even laughing.

I smiled. Got up, and then everyone was suddenly started clapping... I guess Kitten's got more enemies than friends.

Kitten looked so mad... her face was starting to turn as red as the punch I 'accidentally' spilled on her.

She was fuming... I think you could literally see the smoke coming out ofher ears... but I think that was just my imagination. But with the laughing with the combination of applause she couldn't do anything to me.. or the crowd will turn to an angry mob... towards her.

I just grinned cheekily at her and apologized with as much sugar as there was in the punch she was covered in, "Oh my gosh, Kitten I'm so very sorry I didn't mean it, I tripped on my draping dress and... oh I'm just so very sorry."

She glared hard at me and said nothing more than a grunt and left storming off.

Everyone cheered when she left and there was much congratulations in order.

After all was said and done, Richard came up to me.

"Hey..." He said scratching the back of his neck.

I smiled back, "Hey yourself."

Then he smirked, "Nice 'accident' there." He said making sure to hint his sarcasm.

I looked at him with the most innocent eyes I could muster and said, "It really was an accident!"

He just rolled his eyes and smirked.

Then suddenly a slow beat came on.

The DJ announced, "Ladies and Gents, Dudes and Dudettes, I am sorry to announce that your night of adolcent fun is almost over." There were a series of groans and moans and sad sighs but they let the DJ continue on, "But to celebrate this wonderful night, I'll play this last slow song to all the couples out there and to all you single folks ... well don't just sit there grab a partner!"

Then there were hoots and cheers all over the crowd and everyone started grabbing partners.

I was about to head out to the washroom again, but I couldn't.

Not that I hadn't the will power. Oh no I had plenty of that, but it seemed Mr. Grayson over here, had other things planned becasue when that slow beat went up his arms went around my waist as if it were destined to be there, and boy did it feel good.

But it also made me generally uncomfortable I mean what if he jets again? I'll be left alone and who knows maybe Malchior will come back and hit on me again.

I was just about to protest when she interrupts me as if reading my thoughts, "I won't run off agian. I promise."

I looked at him really hard, he sighed and probably (if only I could see those meserising eyes) rolled his eyes and then said, "I cross my heart and hope to die, poke a needle through my eye."

I giggled at his immaturity and took his hand from behind my waist raised his pinky and linked it with mine, "This is a better promise-keeping sign. Break the promise and I'll break your pinky."

He chuckled and said, "Sounds fair enough to me."

I smiled and we danced slowly to the wonderful slow beat song.

_Ahh I was in heaven... so far... If only Prom would last forever. Too bad it's over..._

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

_**READ THIS! IT'S IMPORTANT! IT CONCERNS THE REASON I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR THE NEXT MONTH!**_

_Dear Readers,  
Thank you so much for all your reviews  
They are very much appreciated. _

**_I am sorry to announce that... I'm going for a month long vacation. I am so very sorry! But I promise when I get back I will try to make an update at least everyday! Thank you for understanding and hope you enjoy this extra long update I made for you all! Thank you again for your critcism, support, compliments and for reviewing! I hope that this update is long enough to everyone's taste. And if I am able to have a computer in my possession I will try and make an update! _**

**_If you want to know I will be leaving tomorrow night August 5th (I will try and make another update tomorrow... but I am not making any promises) and will not come back until September 2nd. I am going to the Philippines, and hopefully I can try and get on a computer there and update but again I am not making any promises. _**

**_Thank you so very much for your understanding and I hope you enjoyed this update! _**

**_Please Review! _**

_Yours Truly,  
**Mz.un.predict.able** _


	16. End of Prom, Start of a New Beginning?

**Going to Prom witha Stranger?  
_Mz.un.predict.able  
o9.o6.o6

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. Inspiration is all thanks to Elizabeth Craft.  
**Recap: **The Prom is almost over, last time, Kitten "tried" to steal Rachel's so-called date only to be "punched" (hehe I'm such a dork). Anyway, a slow song came up, Rachel almost left panicked for the Comfort Room but instead Richard made sure she stayed put so that tehy could dance even though clearly Rachel was scared to be left alone. Richard "pinky promised" that he wouldn't leave and so they danced.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen  
End of Prom, The Start of a New Beginning?  
**_(Richard's POV)_

_

* * *

_

_**Location: **Jump City High's Gymnasium  
Gym - Prom night is almost over as Rachel and Richard dance to the last slow song. _

_You know what upsets me? -mind_

_Duh! I'm your conscience... -conscience _

_Oh ... hehe... right... anyway... what upsets me is why must all good things come to an end? -mind _

_Because it's life... it's always unfair. -conscience_

_Good Point. -mind _

_Thank you -conscience _

_Welc- Wait a minute I almost said (-er thought) your welcome to my conscience! Wait another minute why am I talking to you in the first place! Argh... it's the sugar... it's getting inside my head and playing with it! -mind _

I shook my head..._ Something is definately wrong with me._

I looked down and locked eyes with Rachel.

Rachel's eyes are the most unique colour I have ever seen... They're a dark mysterious colour with tints of violet here and there. They're really mesmerising...

_Wait! What am I saying! I told you not to fall for her..._

I sighed and whispered. "Barbara..."

Then suddenly Rachel pulled away from me and said, "The song is over and so is Prom... It's really hot in here I think I'll go wait outside. Uhm See you." At least that's what I think she said... She was talking to fast for me to really know and she ran out the door before I could really know.

_Is this how she felt when I ran out on her? It really feels weird... like you've kind of been 'silently' rejected..._

I sighed... _Something tells me this night is about to get from good to really... really bad._

I decided to let her be for awhile and then follow after her.

I walked to the Men's Room... but before I could even make it there I was bombarded by the clean up crew.

"Join the Clean-up Crew, Join the Clean-up Crew, Join the Clean-up Crew," they kept saying.

I felt like the walls were closing in on me and I could scarcely breathe.

So I fell to the floor and crawled my way out of the "Clean-up Crew" and made a mad-dash outside. Rachel's solo time is just going to have a brief end.

As I was running I tripped over this thing...I picked it up and examined it.

_What the hell is this?_

"It's a broken heel." Someone answered.

"Oh... thanks..." I replied.

_Wait a minute... Who said that?_

I turned around only to find the guy that gave Rachel the punch to throw all over Kitten, walking away.

_What a weird kid..._

I looked at the heel and then threw it in the garbage.

"I have no need for a heel." I whispered to myself.

I then walked out of the Gymnasium.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Location:** JCH Parking Lot - 10:45 pm  
Parking Lot: Richard finds Rachel in the parking lot. _

_Where is she? _

I looked around the crowded parking lot for Rachel, but there was no sign of her.

I walked toward my car to find her already seated inside of it. I walked more closely to see if I was actually seeing things and then I checked my pockets for my keys.

_Weird... I thought I had them... Did I give them to her?_

Rachel saw me and for some reason she seemed surprised because her eyes grew big and then she came out of the car.

I was about to ask her how'd she get my keys when she did some phsycic reading of me because she answered my mentally asked question by saying, "I fished them out of your pockets without you noticing... I'm sorry." She gave me her best apologetic face.

I just smiled at her and said, "No problem... I guess."

She smiled and for some reason I think it was a fake smile because her eyes were more like angry/sad then happy.

I wondered what switched her mood as I got into the car.

When I started the engine I looked at her and asked, "Do you want to get some coffee on the way?"

She didn't even look at me and in an icy tone said, "My parents expect me to be home in 10 minutes I don't have time for stops sorry."

_You don't seem so sorry with that tone_, I thought sarcastically.

I sighed, "Alright, to your home it is then."

_Talk about major mood swing._ _This is going to be a long drive. _

The whole drive all Rachel did was look out the window, I was beginning to get worried I mean what happened? What could I have possibly done to make her so miserable in such a short time?

For the whole 5 minute drive it was nothing but silence, silence so thick you could cut it with a chain saw.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Location: **Rachel's Driveway- 10:55 pm  
Rachel's Driveway- Richard arrives at Rachel's house to drop her off. _

"Okay, we're here." I said.

-Silence-

There was no response from the hunched/curled up form of Rachel. I look at her, to see that her eyes are closed and that she fell asleep.

_Is this a whole 180 degree turn from enjoyably happy to mysteriously disappointed caused by the fact that she was meerely tired? _

_I am so confused._ I sighed and looked at my watch, it was nearing 11 and I had to get her in, so I gently shook her.

"Rachel, Rachel, hey Rachel wake up, were here." I whispered to her.

Rachel stirred, then her shut eyes opened slowly.

"Huh? Where am I?" She asked.

"We're at your driveway." I answered.

She looked at me for a second as if to recollect on the things that happened. Then suddenly she does the whole mood swing change again and looks away from me. It was as if she remembered some terrible memory and **I** was the cause of it.

I sighed, she quickly got out of the car mumbling a quick thanks and a goodbye and walked to her front door.

Before I could even follow her up or to even yell out a goodbye she opens her front door and then slams it shut.

I looked at the closed door. _What the hell just happened? _

_I thought this non-date was going pretty well... I mean it had it's rough spots but still... Is she mad at me for running out on her during a dance? What did I do to make her so miserable? _

I shook my head, _Girls act really str__angely... _

I sighed and got in the car and drove back home to get a good night's sleep (if this isn't already a dream) and maybe the answers to all my questions will come to my dreams.

* * *

_**Location: **Richard's Bedroom - 9:00 am  
Bedroom-Richard is back to reality as his sister Destiny wakes him up. _

"RICHARD! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Destiny screamed from outside my locked room.

I groaned... _Back to reality. _

"I hate life..." I mumbled as I stumbled out of bed to answer my frantically yelling sister.

"What the hell do you want!" I growled at her, "It's a freaking Sunday _**morning**_!"

"Well I'm sorry **Sleeping Beauty** but breakfast is ready, a very nice breakfast if you ask me... and Dad says I can't touch anything until you get your freaking butt down there! Now hurry up before the food gets cold!" She yelled angrily.

I glared at her and then went back inside my room to grab a shirt (as I was shirtles...). After putting on said shirt I opened the room and Destiny gladly lead the way out adn toward the breakfast table

The most annoying part was she did that whole women/girl mood swing things... She went from crazy mad to totally happy-go-lucky.

"Women and their mood swings..."I grumbled under my breath.

Destiny must've heard me because she said, "You just don't understand us, were a far more complex human beings than you primative males."

I rolled my eyes as she used that voice where she tries to be all sophisticated.

"Whatever," was my only reply.

She just shook her head and skipped all the way to the dining table.

* * *

_**Location: **Wayne's Kitchen/Dining Room - 9:05 am  
Kitchen - The Wayne-Graysons' are having breakfast together. _

"I finally woke up _Sleeping Beauty_ Dad!" Destiny said gleefully.

I just rolled my eyes at her and greeted my father good morning.

"Morning son, how are you today?" He greeted back.

"Good, good I'm just really tired..." I replied.

"That's understandable, by the way how was your party last night?" He asked.

"Oh it was find got home around 11." I answered.

"That's good to hear. Well you two better eat up or the food'll get cold." He said.

I nodded and went right away to eating my food, (my Dad's a really good cook, if you can believe that..) anyway, Destiny was way ahead of me... she was already getting her seconds.

I just rolled my eyes and laughed at her.

She glared at me and said, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing..." I said.

She just shrugged it off and then slowed her eating pace.

I should've took that as a sign because as she slowed down her thinking face came on... and when she's like that... no good could ever come of it.

My Dad had finished reading the paper and eating his breakfast so he got up to leave.

I looked up at him and said, "Finished already Dad?"

He laughed and replied, "Yeah... I'll be leaving to buy some groceries I'll be back in a couple of hours, please don't burn or turn the house upside down." He warned.

I grinned up at him as he left the house to me and my little sister, and said, "We'll try not to!"

"If anyone's going to turn the house upside down it'll be Richard over here." Destiny sputtered.

"Oh and why is that?" I asked turning to glare at her.

"Becasue your attitude took a 180 degrees turn!" She yelled back.

"Oh you think your so funny don't you?" I countered.

"Of course! I'm a real comedian," she countered sarcastically.

"Well if your so funny, why am I not laughing?" I answered back.

"Because your little weeny guy brain is to stupid to understand the joke!" She countered.

"What joke!" I asnswered.

"See what I mean!" SHe answered back.

"No!" I said.

"Ugh! Guys are stupid!" She stated.

"And girls are tempermental and mood-swingy." I stated.

"Mood-swingy! Is that even a **word**!" She scoffed.

"Yeah, it is in my dictionary!" I said.

"Gosh Ricahrd... your really are pathetic you know that?" She insulted.

"So what if I am?" I countered.

"Well if you are your not going to get many dates in the future... and from what happened last night, your not getting a date any time soon." She said to me, as if she were my phsycic.

I glared at her and then slowly said getting very angry, "What the hell are you talking about Destiny!"

She gulped, "Uh... did I say anything, I didn't say anything, you must be hearing things..."

"Destiny..." I warned.

She gulped again and said, "Uhm... okay, okay I'll spill if you just... **stop**!" She said raising her hands up in defense.

I glared at her but backed off.

She sighed in relief and said, "I had my boyfriend's older brother who goes to your school spy on you guys... I lost some dough but at least I could help my big bro with any girl problems he may have." She said and putting on her sweetest smiles.

I looked at her shocked, "You paid a guy to spy on me and my date ... er I mean non-date!"

"Uh... yeah... please don't be -wait... did you just say non-date... what the hell is that about!" She asked me.

It was my turn to gulp... "Uhm nothing...Nothing I meant to say my date, yeah, date."

"Date my butt, Richard you are such a terrible liar. Now, tell. Me. Everything." She said.

I got scared and told her about the whole ordeal.

I ended with, "And I don't even know why she's pissed off at me... I don't think I've done anything wrong...Do you?"

She glared at me... I gulped... _What did I do this time?_

"I can't believe you could be so insensitive to her feelings! No wonder she's mad at you! I would be so pissed off at you if I were her... **I** would've ended the night sooner than **she** did... I give her props for sticking with a jerk like you for that WHOLE night! I can't believe _you_, I don't even know how I'm related to you! You are such an _insensitive jerk_! And I can't believe she stuck out for the whole evening with _you_! She must **really** like you... **_Ugh_**! You are so stupid, you are given a chance from the heavens above to go out with a _beautiful girl_ and you **blew it!** _Ugh_! And the worst way possible, how could you be so blind! Going behind her back to her **BEST** **FRIEND! ARE YOU INSANE!** Ugh I cannot believe YOU are my BROTHER! _**INSENSITIVE JERK**_!" She yelled, scolded and screamed at me all at the same time and it took her only one breath to say it all.

Then all of what she said sunk into me... _she is right... I am an insensitive jerk... I didn't even consider how she would've felt... I mean if she asked for a meeting/introduction with one of my (few) friends... I would be well... pretty much hurt... and rejected... _

_How the hell am I supposed to make it up to her now?_

I thought all day of a way to make it up to her when the doorbell rang.

I went to answer it and then there on the door step was a 3-inch heel...

Then an idea hit me.

_THAT'S A PERFECT WAY TO MAKE IT UP TO HER!_

* * *

_Unknown POV_

"Everything is going according to plan..."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Dear Readers,  
IM BACK!  
I'm so sorry for the long hold up it's just well my computer kept crashing on me so when I got home from my awesome trip I had to fix my broken down computer. I really apologize for the hold up and I also would like to thank all of you! Thanks for reviewing I hope you haven't waited **that** long... hehe... anyway thanks for all your reviews you all rock!  
I will update as soon as I can from now on :) I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I made this update extra extra long for you guys! ENJOY! _

**_REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!_**_  
Yours Truly,  
**Mz.un.predict.able**_


	17. Reflections

**Going to Prom witha Stranger?  
_Mz.un.predict.able  
o8.o2.o6

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. Inspiration is all thanks to Elizabeth Craft.  
**Recap: **Rachel gets home crying from the after events of the oh so magical night of the Prom.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen  
Reflections  
**_(Rachel's POV)_

_

* * *

_

_**Location**: Roth's Residence- 11:12 pm  
Rachel's Room - Rachel got home ran to her bed in tears. _

_Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

_Stop calling yourself stupid! _

_I am... how could I fall for him? I mean it was just supposed to be a fun evening tormenting Kitten... I wasn't supposed to really FALL for him..._

I couldn't hold the tears anymore, I let myself cry freely. This was so not like me, I'm supposed to be the Ice Queen the one who is a void of emotion, I don't fall in love...I wasn't supposed to fall in love... atleast _not _fall in love with **him**...

Richard Grayson, the boy who stole my heart.

This whole thing was just supposed to be a way to prove to Kitten, to show her that she's not the only girl who can get boys to fall for her. This was just to prove her wrong, show her that not everything goes her way. Show her that others could be better than her. For that one night, I felt like Kitten, rich, popular, envied by all those around me and most especially I felt like a princess with her prince charming... From tonight I felt like somebody, instead of always feeling invisible. I mean I have great friends, an awesome loving family, but I'm not exactly Picture Perfect Barbie... I mean I have never been burned or rejected... I was always isolated from all that.

I guess you could say, that I always had a bubble around me. I wouldn't know how to explain it. I spared myself from all the highschool drama. I separated myself from all the jealousy, cliques, boyfriends and all that highschool shit. I missed out on a lot, all the first kisses, first dates, first love and all those firsts. But from all the stories and experiences I heard from Raymond I guess it kind of scared me, especially that one night...

* * *

**_...Flashback..._**

Raymond was the most popular guy in school, he had the perfect girlfriend named Monique, she was everything that he wanted from a girl. She was the head cheerleader, she was the prettiest girl with the brightest golden locks and the most beautiful crystal baby blue eyes. She was smart, she was athletic in her own way and most especially she captured the heart of my cold, bad boy brother.

Monique Carlton and my brother Raymond Roth were the hottest couple at school. I was just in my first year of highschool and so I would watch them cuddle and all that lovey dovey crap whenever they though that they were alone. I always had to stay behind at school because I often couldn't find him to tell him that school was over and that we had to get home.

That's what got me into sports, because of his constant lack of ability to keep track of time I joined up in basketball and swimming so that I could stay late afterschool and get picked up by my dad instead.

Things were going great for my brother, his grades were finally going up, and his sports career was at its peak, that even college spotters were looking at him.

All this time I watched my brother take in all that glory, he held his head high with pride and walked around the school with Monique on his arm, his crew behind him and flocks of girls wanting him and guys wanting to be him.

One night Raymond didn't come home. My parents weren't all that worried, he usually didn't come home one night and would appear exhausted on the couch the next morning. But _I _was worried, because whenever he wouldn't come home he would always tell me or say something to me but that night... he didn't...

I thought for a couple of hours that he just forgot... that maybe something exciting came up and distracted him... but as the clock ticked by and the minutes and then hours passed... I knew that something was wrong and I **had** to go find Raymond.

Once I saw my parents' lights turn out I grabbed my jacket, wallet and cellphone and headed out the door.

I didn't exactly _know_ where Raymond was but I had a _feeling, _could call it intuition or whatever but I ran all the way to where I thought he was.

I ran and ran, buses don't work this late and it was one in the morning on a thursday night, and I didn't have enough money for a cab.

Suddenly the blinking blue and red lights and a loud siren noise startled me and I rushed to where the ambulence was heading praying to God that it wasn't Raymond.

I ran all the way to a big crowd that was on the street just outside the teen bar that Raymond love to go all the time with his buddies. My heart was rapidly beating that, it was all I could hear... Babump babump... I rushed passed the crowd ignoring the shouts and protests even the police. My heart slowed when I saw the sight.

Ba...Bump...Ba...Bump and then it stopped.

There was my brother... lying on the ground looking dead and pale as one could look. I dropped to my knees... I didn't even know that tears were flowing until I saw them splash on my brothers white and ghostly face.

I looked from him and then up to the crowd and thats when I saw her face. Monique Carlton, smirking her arms around the pretty fly boy, the boy who was always jealous of him...Then it all clicked, Monique was Pretty fly boy's girl and she killed my brother to let her man be in the spotlight.

I cried on my brother's chest and yelled at him, "Get up, get up stop faking come on what's wrong get up!! Why aren't you getting up?!"

The cops saw me getting hysterical and felt incredible pity, the paramedics left me with my brother... they too thought that he was dead.

I kept crying and wailing thinking, _Why the hell isn't he waking up? Why the hell is he here?? It's all her fault... that ... that SLUT! How dare she play my brother... and oh my gosh he drunk himself to death... no no...  
_

"NO...NO... please wake up! No... no, no don't leave me... please..." I kept sobbing and crying.

The authorites and most of the crowd were crying now... I could feel their pity... _what do they know? Is it their brother, their best friend, the boy who's always been there for them that's lying dead and cold on the ground? NO it's not..._

I kept my hold on him and wouldn't let go even when the crowd was slowly going away ... and the paramedics were getting ready to take my dead brother to the morgue.

I wouldn't let go and I kept holding tight on him... so they gave me some more time... As I held my brother's body and cried something miraculously happened...

"Let go of me..." A voice rasped, "Stop.. crying..."

I looked up and saw my brother's honest onyx eyes staring back at me and a small smile on his lips...

The paramedics quickly acted and the police pulled me off of my brother. The medics put him on the stretcher and hauled him into the ambulence and offered me a ride. I told them, "Yeah... but could you give me a minute?" They agreed.

The crowd was dispurting as things were going miraculously well.

I strutted my way to Monique and she stared back at me with that same smirk and I did something I normally wouldn't do but I knew she was the cause of my brother's situation...

SLAP

I slapped that slut right across the face. The cops came right behind me and grabbed me trying to stop me and I yelled out, "You'll pay you slut... playing my brother he's the reason you're popular and all that without him you're nothing but a slut!"

The cops were trying to haul me and then the slut punched me with amazing strength I pulled away from the cops and jumped on her and disfigured her face.

The police finally broke us apart. I was about to get charged, when one of the cops recognized Monique I mean the slut as a repeated offender. There was also a witness that saw her slip some drugs into the drinks that my brother was drinking.

I was let off with a warning to control my anger. They let me on the ambulence and my brother smiled and then looked concerned when he saw me closer.

"What happened? Your nose is bleeding..." My brother rasped out.

I put my hand on his and said, "Shh... I just had to take care of business and don't worry about my nose" I calmed him down and took the tissue handed to me by the medic.

And after that I never left my brother's side until he got better.

The slut was arrested for attempted murder, my brother is doing fine after some therapy and sister-brother bonding and I stayed away from highschool drama.

_**...End of Flashback...**_

* * *

That was the freaking scariest night of my life... I almost lost my brother... but that night made me stronger and made me realize that I should be always on guard and pick carefully my relationship with others. That experience built an steel ice cage around my heart... and unfortunately Mr. Richard Grayson melted it all... 

I let the tears fall ... my door opened and in came Raymond, without a word, like he knew what was wrong he gave me a bear hug and I let the tears fall more and I fell asleep on his chest crying...

_LOVE STINKS..._

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

_Dear Readers,  
I'm very sorry for the incredibly late update... but I was unable to finish this story before school started and therefore was too busy to update for I was really really busy with school and everything else...  
I'M SO SORRY!!  
I'M SO SORRY!!  
I'M SO SORRY!!  
I'M SO SORRY!!  
I'M SO SORRY!!  
I'M SO SORRY!!  
I'M SO SORRY!!  
I'M SO SORRY!!  
I'M SO SORRY!!  
I'M SO SORRY!!  
I'M SO SORRY!!  
I'M SO SORRY!!  
I'M SO SORRY!! x infinity...  
But now I want to finish this story  
So I'll do my best to finish it with quick updates!  
Thank you for reading my story  
Please do leave a review.  
I hope you enjoyed this story/chapter_

_Yours Truly,  
**mz.un.predict.able**_


	18. To Impress Someone Special

**Going to Prom witha Stranger?  
_Mz.un.predict.able  
o8.o6.o6

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. Inspiration is all thanks to Elizabeth Craft.  
**Recap: **Last time, Richard had told both the fortunate and unfortunate happenings of the night he took his "date" out to her Prom. Now after a heart-breaking end to such a wonderful Prom night. Richard is determined to get his "date" to like him.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen  
To Impress Someone Special  
**

_

* * *

_

_**(Rachel's POV)**_

_**Location**: Roth's Resident - Rachel's Bedroom  
Rachel's Bedroom - Rachel is currently sulking and drowning in self-pity._

-BEEP BEEP-_ Stupid, incessant, annoying, and freaking noisy alarm clock! _

I glared at the glowing red numbers- 9:00 am- that beeped out loud telling me to get ready for work.

_Bullshit work! Call in sick..._ but I couldn't I was in so much debt that I could probably buy a car with the money that I owed.

I sighed deeply and scratched my head, _I bet I look horribly ugly._

I stood up grabbed my neccessities for a shower and glanced myself at the mirror.

_Oh my god I look like a hurricane hit me right after the black hole sucked me up and spat me out_. My hair was sticking it in every direction and my eyes were red and puffy from all the crying plus the big dark bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep because of all the crying.

-Sigh- _My life sucks._

I quickly finished preparing myself for work and travelled to the kitchen for some breakfast.

* * *

_**(Third POV)**_

_**Location: **Roth's Resident - Kitchen  
Kitchen - Rachel gets her most important meal of the day. _

-POP- The toaster popped her toasted bread. Rachel robotically, grabbed the toast and was about to put spread on it when Raymond came in.

"Whoa! Rae stop what you're doing right **now**!" Raymond yelled out.

Rachel glared at him with a butter knife in one hand and the other one rested on her hip, "What is it now!" She asked petulantly.

"I don't think relish on your toast would be the best thing to have for your breakfast." Raymond said pointing to the jar of relish Rachel had beside her.

Rachel groaned and put the relish back into the fridge and grabbed the strawberry jam.

Raymond smirked and said, "That's more like a well-balanced meal, don't you think?"

"Piss off Raymond you're really getting on my nerves!" Rachel lashed out.

Raymond raised his hands up and asked," Whoa... what's got you in a pissy mood?" While attempting to grab her strawberry jam toast.

"Ouch!" Raymond screamed out as Rachel slapped him with the butter knife as he tried to grab her toast.

"That's mine!" She growled.

"Whoa... geez calm down."

"I'm not in the mood, I'll miss my bus if I don't leave soon!" Rachel said yelling at him.

"Calm down! You know today's a Saturday right?" Raymond asked.

"No shit Sherlock, but because of Kitten's freaking bet I'm drowning in debt!"

Raymond smirked as he watched his sister scurry around the room grabbing various things from various places.

Then a loud breaking shout could be heard, "AHH! RAYMOND WHERE THE FKC IS MY CELLPHONE?"

Raymond sighed, rolled his eyes and yelled out, "On your computer table, charging!"

"Oh... THANKS!" Rachel said sounding very stupid.

Suddenly there was a purple and black streak that passed by Raymond, who was expertly holding her wallet, containing needed bus pass. The streak passed by him grabbing the wallet and called out, "THANKS, BYE BRO!" And Rachel was out of the house.

Raymond smirked and turned to making his own breakfast when the Kim Possible Theme Song started playing in the quiet house.

Raymond quickly ran and dived for his cell that was ringing. Embarassed he sighed in relief knowing that Rachel was too far to hear his favourite ringtone.

He quickly answered the phone and said, "Hey who is it?"

"It's me." The mysterious voice on the other end replied.

"Oh okay... well did you give him the heel?"

"Yeah phase one complete."

"Stop making it sound like were like special CIA agents! We're just helping my sister and your brother's girlfriend's brother out."

"I can dream can't I?"

"Whatever, just give the cheque to your girlfriend now."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" The line on the other side screamed before a chuckling Raymond hung up on him.

* * *

**_(Third POV)_**

_**Location: **Mall -Cafe  
Cafe - Rachel gets to work. _

Rachel left a trail of dust, wind and a little bit of destruction on her quick way to work.

-DING-

Rachel dashed into the cafe and jumped over the counter. As she did a cloud of dust was everywhere and after the dust and everything cleared, there was Rachel, neat, tidy,uniformed and **not** late for work.

"RACHEL!" Jinx called from the back room

Rachel excused herself from a customer and rushed to the back room.

"What is it Ji-" She was interrupted by a cherry red-haired fellah with bright jade eyes, "Wally?!"

Jinx looked surprised and asked, "You two know eachother?"

"Yeah... hehe we went to the same elementary school." Wally explained.

"Oh really?" Jinx asked turning her interrogative questions to Rachel.

Rachel sweatdropped and laughed nervously, "Yeah.. hehe why are you guys here alone... are you guys ...like a couple or something?"

Wally alarmed said (too quickly might I add), "NO! OF COURSE NOT. Nope not me and her, nope I don't like her that way"

Jinx turned her fire blazing glare to Wally and screamed, "I HATE YOU WALLY WILFRED WEST!" And slapped him really, REALLY, REALLY hard.

Wally sat in the corner with a BIG red hand print on his cheek.

Rachel sweatdrop increased and then she turned to Jinx and said, "So what's the deal boss?"

"Stop calling me that you make me sound so old and I'm only a year older than you." Jinx said.

I laughed and said, "Alright, alright so what is the deal Jinx... there are a ton of customers waiting out there."

"Don't worry about them Wally'll take care of them... _won't you Wally_?!" She exclaimed sternly.

"Yes Ma'am," was the feeble reply of Wally Wilfred West.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk about how hard you've been working here and how hard you've made this place to be the bomb." Jinx said smiling in a dreamy way, as she imagined her Cafe to be the biggest hit worldwide.

Rachel nodded signalling for her to continue... but she got nothing...

Rachel looked oddly at her boss and when she saw the dazed look on her face she got a little creeped. She waved her hands in front of her face, still got nothing. Poked her... nothing. Pulled her ears, hair and arms... still nothing. Slapped her on the face... didn't even flinch. Splashed her face with water... not a single movement.

Rachel freaking out grabbed Wally from the customers screamed, "WHAT HAPPENED TO JINX?! I've tried everything! I poked, pulled, splashed and even SLAPPED her and I got NOTHING!! IS SHE DEAD?!"

Wally smirked and just shook his head laughing.

Rachel really freaked screamed at him, "STOP LAUGHING!! Help me wake her up!!"

Wally stopped laughing and sighed, "Step aside Roth, let me handle this."

Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed, "What are you going to do kiss her? You said you didn't even like her."

Wally rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers infront of Jinx's face.

Rachel glared at him, "THAT'S IT?! I ask you to help me and all you do is mock me by snap-"

"What's with all the yelling... I didn't even tell you the good part yet...WALLY what are you doing back here I told you to go to the front and deal with the customers!!" Jinx rambled and then slapped Wally.

Wally left with TWO red hand imprints on his cheeks and mumbling about, "Girls and their freaky mood swings..."

"So back to business," Jinx continued, "Anyway what I wanted to say... er rather give is this cheque saying that you're officially out of debt."

Rachel looked at the cheque in her hands... EVERYTHING was paid off...

There was a moment of silence... and then suddenly a very loud squeal shook the whole Cafe... err Mall!

"AHHHHHHHH!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS THANK YOU SO MUCH JINXX!! YOU'RE THE BEST!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Rachel screamed, squealed, shrieked and yelled over and over again. Rachel jumped up and down squeezing the life out of Jinx as she gave her one Star's Hug of Death...(Let's just say... it was part of the moment...)

Then Terra and Starfire came in... they noticed Rachel was jumping up and down... they decided to join in the fun and both of them started jumping up and down.

After a good ten minutes of jumping up and down and Jinx catching her breath Starfire asked, "What is all this jumping around? Is it some kind of North American tradition?? Should I make the Happy Pudding that my culture makes when a glorious event has occured?"

Rachel wide eyed quickly said, "No, nothing, just some good fortune it's not that HAPPY..."

Terra nodded vigorously agreeing with her friend.

Starfire sadly bowed her head and said, "Oh... well then..."

_Damn_, Rachel thought... "Hey Star how about we go shopping for the rest of the day??"

Star looked up starry-eyed, "GLORIOUS idea friend Rachel let us visit all the stores of shopping!!"

Terra shook her head and groaned, it was going to be a LONG day.

"Jinx it is okay for me to leave or do I have to stay??" Rachel asked.

Jinx smirked and said, "How can I stop you?? Besides **Wally's** here ALL day ... isn't that right **_Wally_**?"Jinx replied.

"Yes ma'am", was the meek reply of the scared little teenaged boy.

Rachel smirked back and said, "See ya later Jinx and thanks again! Oh and good luck Wally!"

* * *

_**(Rachel's POV)**  
**Location: **Mall -Cafe  
Cafe - Rachel gets to work. _

_I can't believe it, my debt's been paid off like a gift from the heavens above._

Terra and Kori were staring at me really strangely, I guess they've never seen me this happy.

"What?" I asked them putting my hands on my hips.

"Uh... nothing, just why are you so happy?" Terra said cautiously.

"Oh well, Jinx paid off my debt, I'm no longer drowning in it!" I said happily, feeling very free.

Then unfortunately Kori had to rain on my happy parade by reminding me of the awful yet incredible night of my life, which was last night...The Prom.

"So then friend Rachel, how was the Prom with your date??" Kori asked curiously and very innocently.

Terra smirked and urged me on, "Yeah, you haven't told us the details, I mean when we came to help you out, I saw you guys slow dancing."

I sighed and unemotionally said, "Nothing happened, we just danced, it was the Prom after all... besides the date was just to show Kitten that I am fully capable of getting a man."

Terra smirked and said, "Well can't you also show her that you could KEEP a man?"

"That was no where in the contract deal, besides I don't have any more green to pay him for more dates. I just got OUT of debt now you want to put me BACK in debt?" I asked.

Kori sensed that I didn't have such a good night asked, "Friend Rachel was your night of the Prom most unfortunate? Had something happened that made it not a very magical night as you had expected?"

I looked at her and sighed sadly, I couldn't lie to her but if I told her the truth then it would hurt her to know that she's the reason I'm not so happy... I mean she's my best friend, I can't lie to her but sometimes... it's for the best. "No Kor, nothing bad happened, it's not anything major, he's more of a friend, our relationship is more like a friendship rather than a boyfriend-girlfriend thing that Terra and Garfield have.."

Kori looked sad and said, "Oh alright if that is what you say friend Rachel, but he seemed a like very nice boy what was wrong with him? Perhaps a bad odour? A strange habit OR was it that he is not uhm... straight as you put it?"

Terra burst out laughing as Kori just called Richard gay... I smirked and thought, _No wonder he had all those mood swings haha him being gay would explain everything... too bad he isn't... _

I smirked at Kori and said, "Nothing like that, more like he's no my type... as in I don't like him in that way."

Kori was still slightly confused but dropped the subject.

Terra on the other hand was harder to fool, she saw right through me, she already knew the **real **conditions to Richard and I's date and she also knew the reason as to why I wasn't so happy but the one thing she didn't know is _**why** _my night went wrong.

I just gave her a discreet smile and let myself be dragged by Kori to all the stores and happily spending my afternoon with my two best friends.

* * *

_**Location: **Rachel's house  
Rachel's house - Rachel had arrived home was now relaxing in her couch reading a rather intriguing book. _

_This girl is stupid! She already knows the freaking bastard is cheating on her, yet why does she continue to see him?! _

_She's in love! Like you are! _

_Ugh **what** is love? It's just a stupid emotion, it will go away soon, I mean I'm never going to see that guy anymore any way... _

_Hey aren't you the one that said, Never say never? _

_Yeah... well I lied I mean everything's been cleared the night is done. _

_Well you may have been out of debt money wise but as I remember correctly you didn't introduce him to Kori yet... _

_What are you trying to make me do? Break you I mean your my heart do you really **want** to be broken?_

_NO... but I believe he had **other** reasons for meeting with Kori.._

_Sure keep believing that... anyway I got to get back to my book... and that stupid Shirley... ugh when will girls know that guys are incredibly stupid? _

_The day that hell freezes over, my dear... _

_Ugh... I have to get a check up sometime... I'm talking to myself **a lot** lately... _

I went back to reading my book... Shirley was going out on a date again with Ted who's _cheating_ on her with Tanya! (who knew Rae was a closet romantic?)

I was so into my book I didn't realize that that someone was outside ringing the doorbell till a shoe came falling down the stairs... it was quite strange if you ask me seeing as I was home alone and had no pets... But because of it I heard the doorbell and got up to go get it.

_Who would be coming at this hour? No one's home except me and Kori and Terra **always** call before coming... _

I looked through the peep hole and saw the **last** person I'd ever see again...Richard_... What is he doing here? _

_He's come to sweep you off your feet and you'll go to his castle and live happily ever after! Duh I thought you knew how the fairy tale went Cinderella. _

_Are you kidding me? He's probably just here to square the deal. _

I sighed and opened the door and unemotionally greeted him. "Hello...what are you doing here Richard?"

He fidgeted a little... but then he looked at me square in the eye... I got a little nervous... _stupid sunglasses and stupid gorgeous, hypnotizing, beautiful eyes...argh SNAP out of it!!_

"Hey... uhm I came to uhm-" He started but I interrupted him.

"No... look I know why you came... Kori's at her house so if you want, we can go drive up there and you can go meet with her and then we can go our seperate ways." I may have said that a little coldly but I did try to say it without any emotion in my voice... I couldn't risk getting hurt or rejected...

He smirked sadly but looked at me in the eye again and said, "That's not why I came here for..."

"So then why **did** you come here?" I asked putting on my confused face (the one with one -eyebrow up).

"Well... I did come up to make the deal even... _but_ not the way you think... I already met with Kori, she was a girl I saw about a year ago... at this thing and well uhm let's say we were good friends and I thought she forgot about me that's why I asked for an intro... but she does remember me... she was just an old friend." He said looking at me as if trying to send a message.

I got the message loud and clear... he and Kori are _just friends_...

_SEE I told you that there was **another** reason, and now he's here confessing his undying love for you! _

_No he's not here for that, he wants money ... or something else I don't know but he's **not** in love with me..._

"So...how do we make it even? Did you want the original $50 deal? Or what?" I asked really getting confused... but tried to keep an unemotional face.

"No... I don't need money... but I do need a date..." He said rather mysteriously and with his adorable nervous smile...

_Stupid heart... _

_HEY... can I help the fact that I'm in love?_

I sighed and then asked, "What are you asking?? I mean a date for what?" I was really really confused now...

He gave me a nervous smirk damn him... almost melted... I grabbed on the door post for support.

"I want you to be my date for **my** Prom this Friday..." He said clearly...

I tried my best to hide my surprise, and then asked, "Why?"

I was really being paranoid. I looked at his eyes... er shades for an answer but those damn sun glasses kept getting in the way... I wonder why he doesn't show it I mean his eyes are really beautiful...

_Imagine them without the shades... _

_Shut up!! I'm trying to have a conversation with a real person here! _

_Whatever..._

He looked at me and smirked again... I'm so glad for this door post.

"Well... I want to impress someone special-" He began... _Ugh I knew that there was a **special** reason behind this..._

"Uhm.. I don't think that I should go I mean-" I interrupted him but then he interrupted me... _The nerve of him!_

_Oh shut up and listen to what he has to say!_

"Hey look, I know the Prom thing didn't end like the way we both expected...and I'm sorry for whatever and everything wrong I did..." He was practically begging now... _**NO** don't stand strong... think ..think reasons... OH perfect.._

"I really would love to go... but you see I have no more money and I .. broke my uh **only** heels see.." I said grabbing my heels and lifting them up for him to see.

He smiled and then said, "Well I got the answer to solve that problem..."

Then Richard pulled out a heel... more specifically **my** broken heel...

"What the... where'd you get that? I mean did you dig in the garbage or something?" I asked this time not able to hide my surprise... I mean what the hell it's my heel.. in his fricken hands.

"Well not exactly.. I just found it ... and then I remembered you were kinda limping when you got out of my car and entered your house..." He explained with a sheepish grin.

_Well atleast he's modest. _

_Ugh stop it like I need more great qualities to like from him._

I took the heel from him really surprised... then he whipped out some glue...he is so adorable...

"Uh here's some glue to you know fix it... I'd fix it myself but I don't know the first thing about fixing heels..." He said with a grin.

I smiled... _How could I **not** go to his Prom with him... boy he must really like this girl to practically beg me to be his date... I wonder why he couldn't get another girl to do this..._

_That's because they're might be no other girl... maybe he was trying to impress **YOU** ... _

_No... I don't think so, I think he's finally found a girl that'd make him happy and he needs my help to get her... I'll help him even if it's going to cost my heart..._

He gave me a small smile and asked, "So what's the finally answer fair maiden?"

I gave him my own secret smile and answered, "Pick me up at six kind knight..."

He smirked and said, "Well a good afternoon to you..." Then he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

I could feel my face heating up... _I hope he doesn't see it_.

"Till the then fair maiden..." He said saying good bye.

"Till then..." I answered... as I slipped behind the door and closed it...

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

_Dear Readers,  
I'm very sorry again  
__I'M SO SORRY!!  
I'M SO SORRY!!  
I'M SO SORRY!!  
I'M SO SORRY!!  
I'M SO SORRY!!  
I'M SO SORRY!!  
I'M SO SORRY!!  
I'M SO SORRY!!  
I'M SO SORRY!!  
I'M SO SORRY!!  
I'M SO SORRY!!  
I'M SO SORRY!!  
I'M SO SORRY!! x infinity...__  
Thank you for reading my story  
Please do leave a review.  
I hope you enjoyed this story/chapter_

_Yours Truly,  
**mz.un.predict.able**_


End file.
